A Real Solar Eclipse
by TRJames26
Summary: A 13 year old boy named Solar has been living his life with his Dad, a Latios, his Mom, a Lugia, and his brother, also a Lugia. after he was strangely hatched from a Pokemon egg instead of a Pokemon. Soon, he will start making discoveries that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Pokemon. Even if I did, it might stink because my inability to think of good ideas fast.

Description: A 13 year old boy named Solar has been living his life with his Dad, a Latios, and his Mom, a Lugia after he was strangely hatched from a Pokemon egg instead of a Pokemon. Soon, he will start making discoveries that will change his life forever.

Rated: T

* * *

"talking"

'telepathy'

'_thoughts' _

**"pokespeech" **

(creator comments)

* * *

13 years ago...

A Latios and a Lugia looked at a shining silver-colored egg ass it started to shake. "**Look!"** the Latios said to the Lugia "**The egg is finally hatching!" **He said excitedly. "**I wonder if it will be like you or like me..." **Lugia said. "**Well I hope its good. Doctor Zapdos said it will be the last egg we will ever have" **Latios replied to his wife as the egg started to crack, much to the excitement of the two legendaries. Then a big crack went down the whole egg and it split open, revealing a human child. "**What the?" **both Pokemon said in a bit of shock. **"Well we expected good but this... this is very puzzling." **Lugia said a bit shakily. "**Hmmm we better go see Mr. Zapdos about this..."** Then, both Pokemon went to a cave that was used as a Pokemon doctors office, Lugia carrying the child in her wings.

* * *

The present, in a cave in the Whirl Islands around Johto...

Solar looked at himself in a mirror, and studied himself out of boredom. His chocolate-brown hair parted in the front, his silver-colored eyes, and his folded back black dragon wings. He wore a white t-shirt with a black stripe across it, a pair of gray jeans, and black and red colored shoes. He wore a blue wristband on his arms and currently has a elbow brace on his right arm to improve it's strength. He walked away from the mirror and bumped into one of his brothers, a Lugia who was about the size of himself. "Oh. Hey Slide."Solar said to the Lugia. "**Hello Solar**!" Slide said happily. **"What are you doing?"** he asked. Solar just shrugged and said, "To be honest, I don't know" Slide took this in for a moment and then said, "**Well whatever you are doing, hurry up. School starts soon."** Solar slumped over. '_oh great...' _He then looked up and said, "okay I will come eat breakfast in a minute." Slide just shrugged and went downstairs to get something to eat. Solar went to his room, pulled on his blue jacket (I decided to make it look like Hilbert's jacket from Black and White.) and went downstairs also. He looked around and saw a box of Coco-puffs cereal and a jug of milk that his Dad had snuck into the cave after secretly taking the stuff from Cianwood city. "Gee thanks dad" Solar said to the Latios. He ate the cereal down and then got up to put his bowl and spoon in the makeshift sink that they had built, said goodbye to his Mom and Dad, and then he and Slide walked out the door. As soon as they left, the mother Lugia just sighed and said, "**Hard to believe that Solar was hatched from a Pokemon egg." **

* * *

At the cave that was used as a school for Pokémon in the Whirl Islands...

A Jynx was standing at the front of the class and said, **"Good morning everyone!" **she said to all the Pokémon. **" Good morning Mrs. Jynx." **They replied. Just then, Solar and Slide walked in through the door. "Sorry if we're late Mrs. Jynx" Solar said sheepishly. The Jynx just laughed. "**Don't worry you two. You got here just on time!"** She responded. **"Did we? oh good." **Slide said in relief. Both of them took their seats and then class started. A golden Latias about Solar's age look at him and thought to herself: '_He's just so awesome and handsome! I really wish I could know him better...' _Mrs. Jynx came over and asked, **"Latias? are you ok? You looked kind of zoned out..." **Latias snapped out of thought and replied sort of embarrassed, **"Oh uh yes I am fine..."** Mrs. Jynx just shrugged and walked back to the front. As soon as she did, Latias began thinking to herself again. Mrs. Jynx then said, **" I know I say this every day, but everyone please treat Solar nicely because he is one of us." **She stated. A Spiritomb at the front just rolled his eyes at the statement, but didn't say anything. Mrs. Jynx then said, **"Everyone pull out your textbooks, and then we will get started!"**

* * *

Phew! Well that was the first chapter of Solar's story! Please send me messages about what I can add to the story to make it more interesting! I know this chapter was kind of lame but oh well! So yeah. Until the next chapter, I will see you guys... NEXT TIME!

-TRJames26


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction Times!

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Pokemon. Even if I did, it might stink because my inability to think of good ideas fast.

Description: A 13 year old boy named Solar has been living his life with his Dad, a Latios, and his Mom, a Lugia after he was strangely hatched from a Pokemon egg instead of a Pokemon. Soon, he will start making discoveries that will change his life forever.

Rated: T

"talking"

'telepathy'

'thoughts'

"pokespeech"

(creator comments)

After the school day...

Solar and Slide began walking back to their home."At least we have no homework!" Solar said on the bright side. Slide just shrugged. "I wonder what it's like out in the world..." Solar nodded his head. "Yeah..."

Meanwhile in an underground facility in Mahogany town...

A woman with long pink hair walked in, along with a man with blue hair, and a Meowth. "Giovanni, sir" all 3 said at once. "Sit down... Sit down..." the strange man with a Persian said to the trio, and they did. It was quiet for a minute, then, the pink haired girl asked, "Boss, what are our orders?" then both the blue-haired man and the Meowth nodded. Giovanni grinned. "We have detected a civilization only for Pokémon in the heart of the Whirl Islands. Reports show that there might be a few possible legendaries there. Consisting of Lugia, Latios, Latias, Zapdos, and even a Kyogre." Giovanni said. "I want you 3 to go there and take those Pokémon!" The trio nodded and went out the door. "Woohoo!" they all shouted at once. "The boss is sending us to the Whirl Islands to catch those legendaries for him!" The Meowth nodded and said "I just so happen to have the perfect plan to catch those Pokémon! And if those twoips happen to show up, we'll be ready!" then a blue Pokémon came out of it's Pokeball. "WOBBUFFET!"

In Cianwood city...

3 people were standing on the beach, one with raven-colored hair and a Pikachu, another Asian-looking man, and a redheaded girl with a Togepi in her arms. "All right!" the boy with the Pikachu shouted. "We're at the beach!" he went into the Pokémon center and returned in swimming shorts and then jumped in, Pikachu following. "Ash wait for me!" the redhead shouted as she went to the Pokémon center and got changed also and then returned. She laughed as she jumped into the water as well. "C'mon Brock! aren't you getting in as well?" Misty asks. "Nah! I'll stay here and watch Togepi!" Brock replied. "Toge-Toge-Piiiii!" Togepi replied. After about an hour of swimming, everyone got back into normal clothes. "Since we're all done now, how about we go visit the Whirl Islands?" Brock asks. "Sure!" Both Ash and Misty said happily. "Pika!" Pikachu said, jumping onto his trainer's shoulder. Brock gave Misty Togepi back and they went to get on a boat to the Whirl Islands. They soon arrived at the south-west island and went into the cave, delayed a bit because of all the water-type Pokémon. "Alright let's go!" Ash said excitedly as they ventured down the caves to try and find the room where Pokémon all live and work together. (and with that, the scene changes.)

In Solar's home.

"Hey Mom?" Solar went up to the Mother Lugia. "Can I ask you something?" She turned her head to face Solar and said, "Yes Solar, what is it?"

"How come you forbid us to go to the surface, except for just the islands?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"How?"

"Humans will try to catch us. That's why."

Solar snorted at this, then said, "Well, like what could they do to me?"

The Mother was silent for a moment "Are you asking me if you can go to the surface?"

"Yes"

She shrugged. "Okay but be back in an hour!"

Solar went out side. "I will!"

Then Solar started to walk into the cave that led up to the surface.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm. I haven't seen any Pokémon yet. I wonder why...?" Ash asked. "I know. According to my guidebook, there is usually ALOT of water types down here but we sure aren't seeing anything." Brock said. Misty's eyes sparkled at the part where he said a lot of water types, but remembered that they hadn't seen anything yet. Suddenly, they all heard a noise. "What's that?!" Misty said in a scared tone. "I don't know. Cyndaquil! I choose you!" Ash said as he threw a Pokeball and out popped Cyndaquil. "Quil!" Cyndaquil said. "Cyndaquil! Use flame wheel on whatever is down there!" "Cyn...da...QUIIIIL!" Cyndaquil rammed into something. "OW!" the "something" shouted. "Cynda?" Cyndaquil said confused. The group saw A boy about Ash's age stumble out of the darkness, looking dizzy. He had the same hair color as ash, but from what they could tell, he wore a white shirt with a black stripe across the front, gray jeans, red shoes, and apparently had blue wristbands on both hands. "N-now what did you do that for?" Everyone sweatdropped. "Cyndaquil, return" Ash said as he returned the fire mouse Pokémon. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that anyone else was down here." Ash said sheepishly. "Nevermind that. Just forget the whole thing. What's your names?" The kid asks.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And this is my buddy Pikachu!"

"Pika"

"I'm Misty from Cerulean City! And this is Togepi!

"Toge!"

"And I'm Brock from Pewter City!"

Solar smiled and then said his name. "Hi guys! my name is Solar!"

"What a cool name!" Misty said, smiling. Solar just shrugged. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Solar asked the group. "We could ask the same about you Solar!" Brock said. Solar was worried that he would put all of the Pokémon down there in trouble. His family, his friends... But he told them anyway. "Well, you see..." and then he told them the whole story about being born from a Pokémon egg and all his powers and stuff and how he was living down at the heart of the Whirl Islands. After he was done talking, everyone looked surprised. "Wow...that's..." Misty said. Ash got up. "It's cool though! Can we see your family?" Solar then thought he would get into even bigger trouble taking them down there than telling them about it. "Um okay. But NO catching ANY Pokémon down here! Please!" Then the trio agreed and they all walked down to the heart of the Whirl Islands. When they got there, all the Pokémon started to get worried but Solar told them about the trainers being his friends and promising not to catch them. That calmed everyone down. Solar got to his house an let everyone inside. Right at that moment, however, Solar's dad, Latios started yelling at him, but in Pokespeech so the trainers couldn't hear him.

"SOLAR! WHAT ARE THESE TRAINERS DOING HERE!?" Latios yelled in fury.

"Relax Dad. They're my friends."

Latios looked a little skeptical, but let it pass. "Okay then. BUT! If they cause any trouble, both you AND them will be hearing from US!"

Latios then went outside on a walk to clear his mind. Solar then told them what Latios said. "Wow. Didn't know we would cause such an uproar." Misty said. Just the though, A loud explosion was heard, and they all went outside and saw a giant mech in the middle of the whole civilization, with a gigantic hole in the roof. The robot had a big red R on the front. "WHO ARE YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE POKEMON!" Then, a platform rose out of the robot with 3 figures on It.

"Prepare for trouble!" a pink haired woman said

"And make it double" a blue haired man said, rhyming.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" a Meowth jumped in.

"Team Rocket!" The group of trainer's shouted. Solar didn't say anything. He just watched in horror as a Latios, and 2 Lugias were put into a net and into a big-box like container on the back. "MOM! DAD! SLIDE!" He shouted, needing to save them.

Phew! Chapter 2 done! and a real cliffhanger too! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Incredible journey as well! Send me a PM of things I should add! I would love it if you did! And so as always, see you NEXT TIME!

-TRJames26


	3. Chapter 3: Blast off Goodbye!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. even though I have 2 games, 2 plushies, and a toy.

"talking"

'telepathy'

'_thoughts_'

"**pokespeech**"

(creator comments)

Last time, our heroes met up with a boy named Solar who appears to live in the whirl islands. Once they got into the central cave, however, Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth were stealing all of the Pokemon! Now, what will happen next? (Sorry I just had to do an opening in TV format :D)

"Oh my Arceus. MOM! DAD! SLIDE!" Solar shouted at the box they were being held in, along with other Pokemon. "Hey! who is THIS new twerp?" Jessie asked. "Oh well! Doesn't matter! We'll just take these pokemon..." She mused. "Yeah. dat new twoip doesn't seem to own any pokemon, but we have something important to him..." Meowth stated. "However, this robot is poke attack proof! So almost any attack won't work, twoips!" Solar felt rage. Pure anger as he saw his family trapped, hopelessly in the metal box. "AAAAAH!" James shouted, almost squealing as he saw something shiny on the ground. "What is it, Jim? More Pokemon?" Meowth asked, but James just shook his head and ran out of the robot. "JAMES!" Jessie yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" James had a gigantic smile on his face as he picked the item up. It was... a bottlecap. Everyone except James sweatdropped, but then Solar saw a chance to attack. He leaped up and a purple orb formed around his hands, and he fired the attack, sending a huge purple ray at the Rocket trio, causing an explosion. As team rocket got launched away through the hole, Jessie shook her head. "If only you didn't get out and turn the shields off..." James just stared at the cap as they all flew away. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They shouted, followed by a twinkle in the horizon. All the Pokemon were then rescued from the wreckage. "Wow that was amazing!" Misty exclaimed. "What move was that?" she asked, pulling out Ash's Pokedex. "Luster Purge. the signature move of any Latios." Brock was dumbfounded at how Solar could attack. "I don't understand..." Brock said to himself. "Well maybe because Solar was hatched from a Pokemon egg and his Dad is a... um... what was it? Oh yeah. Maybe because his dad is a Latios!" Ash exclaimed. Misty just stared at Ash. "Wow you finally said something smart for once!" Causing Ash to give a look at Misty telling her to shut up, which she did. Then, suddenly a golden Latias flew by the group after getting out of the box. "Who's that?" Ash asked Solar. "Oh that's just Ella. She's a Latias that goes to my 'school' " Solar explained. "Oh." Ash replied.

Then, Solar's mom came and talked to him. '**Solar, I saw how you and your trainer friends work really well. I just wanted to say that, if you want to, you can journey through the Johto region as a trainer. It will be good experience.**'

"Wow mom. Do you mean it?" Solar asked.

The Lugia nodded, and Solar told the group the news. Sadly, however, Ash's Johto journey was almost over though but Ash promised to come back in a few years. "Okay then." Solar said.

As the four reached Cianwood City, a large ship approached the port. "Well I guess this is goodbye for a few years." Solar said, sadly. "Yeah..." The trio agreed. "Well, good luck Ash."

"You too Solar."

They shook hands and then Ash and his friends got on the boat, which was stopping in Altomare, then a ferry would take them to Ash's tournament. "See you, Ash!" Solar waved at the departing boat until it was no longer visible. Then he went to Prof. Elm's lab in New Bark Town. "Professor, I would like to choose my starter Pokemon." Solar said. "Okay then! Come here so you can choose!" Elm replied, always happy to give out starters to new trainers. After showing off the 3 Pokemon, The water type Totodile, The grass type Chikorita, and the Fire type Cyndaquil. "Alright. I pick... Cyndaquil!"

And... Ch3 is done. DONT WORRY! THERE IS MORE COMING IN THE STORY! ALOT MORE! IT'S JUST GONNA BE A BIG TIME SKIP UNTIL ASH IS DONE WITH UNOVA! so stay tuned for the next chapter! TRJames, out!

-TRJames26


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and approach!

DISCLAIMER: No! I do not own Pokemon! Even if I did, it wouldn't be very good because my inability to come up with good ideas quickly. So there.

"talking"

'telepathy'

'thoughts'

"pokespeech"

(creator comments)

2 and a half years later...

Ash sighed as the boat he was on left the Unova region, headed for Johto. Which was awesome because now he might see one of his good friends, Solar again! But Ash was still depressed, not because of re-visiting Solar, but because of his loss in the Unova league. Sure, both him and Cameron put up a good fight, but, sadly, Ash lost. "Man. I'm happy for Cameron and Vergil and all but still. It's the 5th straight league we lost..." Ash said to his best friend, Pikachu "Pika Pika chuuu" Pikachu sighed. Just then, his friends, Dawn and Cilan (I don't like Iris all that much so I put Dawn :D) came onto the deck and stood by Ash. "Why so depressed, Ash?" Dawn asked, but figured out the answer before Ash even said anything. She just sighed. "Ash, you have to stop felling so depressed after a Pokemon league! You acted exactly like this after the Lily Of The Valley confrence in Sinnoh!" Ash looked up. "Yeah I guess you're right Dawn." Pikachu nodded. "Pika Pika" He said. Cilan then piped up. "I know! how about I cook up some lunch! We wont be in Cianwood City for 2 more hours. Ash grinned at this statement, always being hungry. "Okay sounds good. During lunch I'll tell you guys about Solar!" He said to his friends. "He's a really cool guy"

In the ship's lunchroom...

"Man this food is delicious, Cilan!" Ash exclaimed. He finished eating and went to throw away his trash. When he got back, Dawn then said, "So Ash, tell us about this Solar guy in Johto!" Cilan nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Solar is a really cool guy who lives in the Johto Whirl Islands." Before he could continue, Dawn asked, "Why does he live in there instead of above ground?" Ash just sighed. "I'll tell you. about 15 years ago, Solar was strangely hatched from a Pokemon egg. Nobody knows why, though. His Mom is a Lugia, his Dad is a Latios, and his brother is also a Lugia. Me, Misty, and Brock first met him when we went exploring in the caves. Apparently, he was going to the surface for some fresh air. But, when he came near us, it was too dark to see anything, and so I had Cyndaquil use flame wheel on him on accident, thinking that he was a Pokemon. When we went into the heart of the Whirl Islands, his Dad yelled at him about bringing us humans into the cave. Just then, we heard a loud explosion outside, and went to see what it was. It was a Team Rocket robot, with jessie James and Meowth in it. They started to pickpocket all the wild Pokemon, including Solar's family. Unfortinutely, James saw a bottle cap on the ground and lowered the Robot's shields, got outside and picked it up. then, Solar somehow used Luster Purge on the robot, blasting off the trio and freeing the Pokemon. Then his Mom let him go on his Pokemon journey, but we had to go to the Johto Silver Conference."

Cilan and Dawn thanked Ash for telling them the story, and they went to toss their trash in the garbage can.

Then they went on the top deck and saw a wonderful sight. Cianwood City, The Whirl Islands, and Solar, dead ahead!

"All right! I can't wait to see Solar!" Ash shouted, as the boat docked and they all got off.

and that was chapter 4. sorry if it was short, like chapter 3, and this had no Solar in it, but oh well! Love it? Hate it? Please respond!

-TRJames26


	5. Chapter 5: Off To New Adventures!

**Disclaimer: Nooooo! I do NOT own Pokemon! Even if I did, it would stink due to my inability to think of good ideas fast.**

"talking"

'telepathy'

'_thoughts_'

"**pokespeech**"

(creator comments)

As Ash, Dawn, and Cilan all got off of the boat, Solar saw a very familiar face, although he looked very different, Solar was waiting at the docks for them. "Hey Ash! Over here !" Solar shouted, when he saw the trio get off the boat. "Solar! How's it going!" Ash said, holding out his fist to fist-bump Solar. Likewise, Solar bumped Ash's fist with his own, happy to see him again. "So who are these two people? Where's Brock and Misty?" Solar asked, thinking. "Oh this is Dawn, one of my friends from the Sinnoh region, and this is Cilan. One of my friends from Unova. Brock and Misty left on their separate ways, Brock to become a Pokemon doctor and Misty to continue as gym leader of Cerulean City's gym." Ash explained. "Ah." Solar said. "So how about YOUR Pokemon journey Solar?" Ash asked his friend. Solar smiled. "Great! Me and my Pokemon competed in the Johto silver cup, and actually won the whole thing!" Solar said happily, but in a tone to where it wouldn't hurt Ash's feelings, because he hasn't won a Pokemon league yet. "Awesome! Can we see your Pokemon?" Ash asked, hopefully. "Sure!" Solar said as they reached a park when they were walking. "All right everyone, lets go!" Solar said, throwing 5 Pokeballs in the air. 5 Pokemon appeared and said their names.

"Feraligatr!" Feraligatr said happily.

"Chaaarbock!" Arbok said

"Toge!" Togekiss exclaimed.

"Golem!" Golem growled.

"Quag-sire!" Quagsire said.

"Awesome!" Dawn said, after scanning all the Pokemon with her Pokedex. "But why 5? Where's number 6?" Solar just smiled and whistled. "Chad come on out!" just then, a Typhlosion came running to the rest of the Pokemon. "Phlosion!" he exclaimed. "Ah okay. But who was your starter? Totodile or Cyndaquil?" Ash asked. Solar replied, "Cyndaquil. I caught Totodile soon after I began my journey." Ash accepted this and they all sent out their Pokemon to play for a while. Dawn's Togekiss seeming interested in Solar's Togekiss and vice-versa. Solar just watched as Ash's Oshawott played with Feraligatr. Dawn came over and sat by Solar, watching the Pokemon play for a minute. Chad was bouncing a beach ball to Pignite, and Piplup joined Oshawott and Feraligatr. "Sure is nice to see the Pokemon get along so well." Dawn said to Solar. He nodded. "Well the Togekiss sure are getting along well." Dawn just shrugged. "Yeah" she said, replying to Solar. He then got up and said, "Hey guys I have an idea." Everyone looked at him, wondering what it was. "How about we all take a vacation?" Solar asked. "I've heard about this wonderful town called Altomare that stands in between Johto and Hoenn!" Ash listened carefully about the town he said. "A-Altomare…?" He asked Solar, hoping he heard him right. Solar nodded. "That's what I said." Ash then shouted in happiness. "All right! When do we leave?" Solar looked at the time. "Well, if we hurry, the next boat to Altomare will arrive in 30 minutes." He said to Ash and his friends. "Okay." They said. But behind him, a mysterious figure thought to herself. '_Altomare, huh? Wait! Isn't that where my cousin lives?!' _Solar looked behind him, only to see nothing. Once he turned back, the figure looked in Solar's bag that he left on the floor and found an empty Pokeball. '_Well, I want to be with him so badly, see my cousin, and visit this town!'_ She thought, tapping the Pokeball with her nose and was immediately sucked in. Solar looked behind him and saw a Pokeball shaking, showing that a Pokemon was being captured. Then, it pinged to let Solar know it was caught. Confused, Solar picked up the ball and threw it up into the air. As soon as it was done appearing from the ball, Solar said in shock at the golden Latias floating before him, "Ella?! What are you doing here?" She just blushed and said in telepathy, 'I, I want to go with you and your friends, Solar. I mean, if that's okay?' Solar nodded his head. "Sure you can come!" He returned Golem to his Pokeball and it was sent to professor Elm's lab. "All right guys. Get your stuff ready and lets go to the boat! Um Ella, can you go to your human disguise, If you have one?" She nodded and did so. Her form was a girl wearing a blue shirt and skirt, with long brown hair and blue shoes. 'All right. Let's get on the boat to Altomare!' She said happily, and then they did so.

* * *

The next day, in Altomare….

"All right! We're finally here! Isn't it great to be back Pikachu?" Ash said happily. "Pika Pika Chu!" Ash then turned to his friends and Ella. "Guys, there's someone I want you to meet here." As they walked, they stopped in front of a house near some docks and Ash knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A voice replied, and Ash said, "It's me Ash! And I brought some friends!" There was a pause for a moment. "Ash? Is that really you?" A girl said as she opened the door. She had brown hair, wore a white beret, appeared to have an art bag on her shoulder, and wore green clothes. "Hey Bianca! Long time no see!" Ash said to her. "Hi Ash! Latias is expecting you in the secret garden. She sensed you and your friend's presence as soon as you got in town. "You sure that we can trust your friends?" Bianca said, eyeing mostly Ella and Solar. "Yeah they're cool. Can we see Latias now?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Right this way, guys!" Bianca said, leading them into the fake wall that let them into the garden. As soon as they got in, Ash spotted Latias, flying around out of boredom. "Hey Latias!" Ash shouted. "It's me, Ash!" Hearing his name, she stopped flying and tackled him to the ground. 'Hi Ash! I'm so glad you're back! Who are these new friends of yours?' She said, and at this, Ella went back into her normal Pokemon form.

'Hi I'm Ella. I think I might be related to you by the way your aura seems so familiar.'

"Hello there! My name is Cilan! I am a Pokemon connoisseur!"

"Hi there! My name is Dawn! And, this is Piplup!"

"Piplup!"

"Hello. My name is Solar. Nice to meet you."

The two Latias stared at each other, sensing each other's aura. Finally, Latias spoke up. 'Oh my gosh! We are related! We are cousins!' Ella then said, 'I could tell by the way your aura felt so similar to mine.' Latias then motioned for Ash, Solar and Ella to follow her while Bianca took Dawn and Cilan back to the house. Latias then showed the 3 the Soul Dew, which was Latias' dead brother. "You miss him, don't you?" Ash asked. Latias nodded and then told Solar the whole story of what happened a few years earlier in Altomare. "Wow…." Solar said, shocked. Suddenly, both Ash and Solar were dragged to the Soul Dew by a mysterious force, they both touched it, and blacked out. When they both got up, they were in a dark place, with nothing else in it. "Where are we?" Ash asked to nobody in particular. "I have no idea but it feels like we are… INSIDE the Soul Dew." Solar responded. "Indeed, you are correct, Solar." Someone said, as a Latios emerged from the darkness. "Did you say that, Latios?" Ash asked the blue eon Pokemon. Latios nodded. "Indeed I did. We are, in fact, inside the soul dew. I need to ask you two a favor." Solar then asked, "What kind? I bet we could do it." Latios then nodded at Solar's co-operation. "I want you two to free my soul." Latios said. "How?" Ash asked the eon Pokemon. "Just focus your Aura on the Soul dew. On cue, the gem appeared. Solar then nodded. "Will do. C'mon Ash. Let's do it." Ash nodded, and they focused their aura on the Soul Dew, and once they were done, it became a darker shade of blue, then, it shattered. "Thank you. Now I may move on. Please accept this gift to make Latias and Ella happy. Goodbye…" Latios said, then Solar and Ash blacked out again. Latias and Ella watched as both figures glowed, and their body structures changed, and when the light was gone, they saw 2 black- colored Latios just lying there. (Credit to Mekon for the idea.) When they both got up, the two girl eons noticed something. One of the black Latios had a golden triangle, when the other had a red triangle. "**Oog. What happened? Solar are you okay…**" Ash stopped mid sentence, as he saw a black latios with a golden triangle getting up. "**GAAAAH! Solar, What the Hell?!**" Ash then looked at his own hands and shouted again as he saw claws. Claws that belong to a Latios. After Latias and Ella explained what happened, they told them how to go into human form. Both Latios glowed blue and after the light faded, Solar and Ash where standing there. "Should we tell our friends?" Ash asked Solar. He shook his head, and they went off to the house. "let's tell them when we actually need to." Solar replied, somehow staying calm about the situation, as they opened the doors to the house.

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter 5. Love it? Hate it? Please review! This was one of the long chapters that will be in the fanfic, but not the longest :). So anyway, I will see you guys next time! :D

-TRJames26


	6. Chapter 6: Cooking Up Plans!

DISCLAIMER: Nooooo! I don't own Pokemon! Even if I did, it would stink due to my inability to think of good ideas quickly.

Solar, Ash, Ella, and Latias went back into Lorenzo's house. "Well, is Cilan cooking anything yet? I'm hungry." Ash said. Dawn snickered. "As always." She joked at Ash. "Well I am a pretty good cook also. I owned a temporary restaurant while the owners were on vacation for two months. I guessed since I was done with the Johto League, I would take over the place for them." Solar said. "Cool! So…. What's on the menu?" Ash asked Solar. He laughed. "Just wait and you'll see." Ash groaned at this, but accepted it and went to sit with Dawn, Cilan, Bianca, and Lorenzo. Solar then went to the kitchen and started cooking. After about 15 minutes or so, Solar returned holding a tray of food, and Ella using Psychic to carry the other trays. The food consisted of macaroons, pizza, pasta, tortilla chips, a bowl of beans for the chips, some cheese for the chips as well, burgers, and chocolate milkshakes, which was mainly Ella borrowing Solar's money to buy the shakes. "Dig in everyone!" Solar said, also carrying some Pokemon food for everyone's Pokemon. They released them from their Pokeballs and they started eating. Then, Ella, Latias, Dawn, Ash, Cilan, and Bianca sat down to eat. After saying grace, Solar sat down as well. "Man this food is so good! Including the macaroons! They taste so much like the macaroons Cilan makes!" Ash exclaimed. Solar smiled at Cilan, who smiled back. "Well, cooks talk and recipes get around!" Solar said to Ash.

After they all ate, Solar, Ash, Ella, and Latias did the dishes, while Dawn, Cilan, Bianca, and Lorenzo talked to each other. After finishing the dishes, everyone decided to turn in for the night. Ash asked for where everyone would sleep. "I guess I'll take the couch." Solar says, while Ella lays on a sleeping pallet next to the couch. Dawn got one of the bedrooms upstairs, Cilan got another one of the rooms, Bianca and Lorenzo went to their normal rooms and so Ash and Latias decided to sleep outside. 'Goodnight, everyone.' Ella said telepathically to everyone. Then, she too fell asleep.

The next morning…..

Solar woke up and yawned, but realized that everyone was still asleep. Instead, he got up and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. '_I guess I should cook some chocolate-chip pancakes_' he thought to himself. Just as he got out the ingredients, Cilan walked in. "Hey there, Solar. Need some help?" He asked. "Sure! Thanks, Cilan." Solar replied. Cilan nodded and they both cooked up the food. The next person to wake up was Dawn. When she saw Solar and Cilan cooking pancakes and bacon, she said, "Good morning, guys! Chocolate chip pancakes I see?" both cooks nodded. Dawn then went in the living room to watch TV, and when she got in the room, she saw Ella wake up to the smell of pancakes. 'Oh hello, Dawn! Sleep well?' Ella asked Dawn. She nodded yes and turned on the news. What came on surprised her. "Tomorrow is the Tour-De-Altomare water-type Pokemon only contest! If you want to register, go to the Pokemon Center and tell Nurse Joy you want to join! It's as simple as that! And now in politics blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Dawn wasn't listening anymore. She wanted to join the race so badly! '_Maybe Solar and Ash would too?_' she wondered. Then she went into the garden to wake up Ash. "Ash, breakfast is ready" She said to him. "Mmm. Just five more minutes…." He rolled over in his sleeping bag, trying to fall back asleep. Dawn just sighed and whispered in his ear. "Ash. I said BREAKFAST is ready!" With this, he shot awake. "Well why didn't you say so!" He said to Dawn, running into the house. She just sighed and woke up Latias also. "Come on Latias. Breakfast." Then, she woke up and flew inside the house, followed by dawn.

After they all ate, Dawn told everyone about the Tour-De-Altomare. With this, both Solar and Ash looked up at Dawn. "Really? A water-type Pokemon race? Cool! I think I'll choose… hmm…. Ah! I know! Feraligatr!" Ash then said he would choose either Palpitoad or Oshawott, and he would decide at the Pokemon Center when they registered.

Later at the Pokemon Center…

Ash and Solar just registered for the race, Ash picking Palpitoad and Solar picking Feraligatr. Then, Ash, Solar, Dawn, Ella, and Latias (Who were in their human disguises), went outside when a giant robot appeared out of nowhere. It was Team rocket again! After saying their motto, they started up their robot, which it had giant boxes to capture stuff with. "Say, James! How about swiping that twerpette's Piplup and that new twerp's Feraligatr! They would make great gifts for the boss!" Jessie said, as she lowered 2 boxes, attempting to capture the 2 Pokemon, but both trainers jumped in to try and save them, getting trapped in the boxes as well.

"FERALIGATR!" Solar said as he jumped in.

"Piplup! No!" Dawn shouted.

Then, both boxes closed, trapping everyone. Out of panic, Piplup used whirlpool, accidentally picking up Dawn. "Piplup! Stop or we'll get hurt!" Dawn said, frightened. But it was too late. The whirlpool spun her around fast, but then she hit her head on the wall, and blacked out. In the other box, Solar and Feraligatr weren't faring much better. Solar punched the wall, but yelped, surprised when he was electrocuted. "Grr. Jessie! Do something about that Twoip!" Meowth shouted. "Roger that." She replied pressing a button, causing an explosion inside Solar's box, giving him and Feraligatr serious injuries, and they blacked out as well. Unfortunately for Team rocket, the explosion affected them as well. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled, followed by a twinkle in the distance. Then, both boxes opened up, revealing both injured trainers and their Pokemon. Nurse Joy ran out in a hurry with 4 stretchers, putting everyone on their own stretcher, and with help of Chansey, wheeled them into the operating room.

Solar woke up in one of the Pokemon Center's rooms, laying down on one of the top bunk beds, with Dawn on the other one, across from him. One thing he noticed, was that his shirt, hat, bag, and jacket were off. Then he noticed the bandages and healing cream on him. He quietly got out of the bunk bed, trying not to wake Dawn, when he saw a note that read: "Solar, please do not rub off any of the cream or touch it or your bandages or you will not heal quickly."

-Nurse Joy.

"Huh." He said, walking out of the room. The first thing he saw was Ash, Cilan, Ella, and Latias waiting for him by the food court. "Well look who finally decided to show up!" Ash joked. "Where's Dawn?"

"She's still asleep in her bed. Don't worry about her."

"Oh. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

And with that, they all walked off to the food court, nobody knowing about Dawn's condition, and what will soon happen to Solar.

And that's a wrap. Another cliffhanger! What will eventually happen? Find out in the next chapter! Love it? Hate it? Please review! And as always, see you guys NEXT TIME!

-TRJames26


	7. Chapter 7: Recovered And Ready To Race!

DISCLAIMER: No! Sorry, but I do NOT own Pokemon. Enough said.

In the restaurant of the Pokemon Center after the events at the end if chapter 5…

Everyone, save for Dawn, who was still asleep in her room, was ordering their food.

"One cheese pizza, please. With a chocolate shake, and a small bag of Doritos." Solar said to the counter person.

"One cheeseburger please!" Ash said

'A small bowl of pasta for me, thank you.' Ella said telepathically. Latias did the same.

'I would like some chicken wings.'

"Just a medium Pepsi for me!" Cilan said, happily. Then, they went to take their seats. Solar then leaned back a little in his chair, but stopped quickly when it the spots where he was sore. He then just tried to resist the urge to lean back, until just then, their food arrived. Solar paid the bill, and they all ate up. After they finished, Solar then said, "Well, I'm gonna go check on Dawn. Be right back, guys." And with that, he got up and went into the room. "Dawn?" He said, turning on the lights. "You awake yet?" She looked up and said, "Well I am now. Thanks." Solar just shrugged it off. "How do you feel?" They asked each other at the same time.

"I was asking you." They said also at the same time.

"But I was asking you!"

"Jinx!"

"Jinx!"

"JINX!"

" OWE ME A COKE!"

"OWE ME A COKE!"

"Huh. I guess I actually do. We all already ate dinner. Be right back." He said, leaving the room for Dawn to get up, while he went and filled up a cup with Coca-Cola. Then, he put a lid on the cup, and put a straw in it as well. When he came back to the room, Dawn was all dressed, except for her hat (Beanie?). Although she had hit her head in one of the boxes of the robot, she only suffered a minor concussion. Unlike Solar, who Team Rocket actually BLEW UP the inside of his box to stop him from moving, which gave him serious injuries. "Here. I got your Coke." He said, giving her the drink. "Thanks, Solar." She replied, walking out of the room with Solar, to go and join their friends. "Hey guys! I'm back!" He said. Dawn smiled as she ran beside him to the table. "Hey guys! How about we do some training?" Solar suggested. Dawn agreed. "Sure! I'd love to battle you, Solar!" Dawn said excitedly. Once they got to the battlefield, Cilan then said, "This will be a one on one Pokemon battle, Solar vs. Dawn, with no substitutions. I will referee. Alright? BEGIN!" Then, both trainers sent out their Pokemon.  
"Mamoswine! Spotlight!" Dawn said, throwing a Pokeball in the air, and out popped Mamoswine. "All right! Chad! Report for duty!" Solar said, throwing a Pokeball, and out came a Typhlosion. "Mamoswine! Use Ice Shard!"

"Dodge it and use flame wheel!" Chad dodged, and then used Flame Wheel, just as instructed. Naturally, Mamoswine was too slow to dodge, and the super-effective fire-type move landed on it, causing serious damage. "Wrap it up with Flare Blitz!" Mamoswine was then knocked out by another super-effective move. "Mamoswine is unable to battle! Typhlosion and Solar win!" Cilan said, ending the battle. Solar and Dawn then shook hands. "Great battle, Dawn. Sorry you didn't get to attack much…" Solar said, feeling bad. "Oh it's okay! I don't mind!" She responded, happily. Then they went back inside. Solar sighed, and decided to hit the sack. Everyone else agreed and went to their rooms. Cilan in one, Ash and Latias in another, Dawn in one, and Solar and Ella in another.

The next morning, everyone woke up at the same time, having set alarms so they can get up, eat breakfast, and then go to the Tour De Altomare, where Solar, Dawn, and Ash would compete. Then, Ash, Solar, and Dawn left everyone else at one of the bridges by the starting line so they could watch. "Alright guys. Let's make this an exciting race!" Dawn said happily, and everyone high-fived each other at the same time. When everyone was ready, the announcer then said, "3! 2! 1! GO!" And the race had begun!

(START PLAYING THE EXTENDED VERSION OF POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE NOW TO INCREASE ACTION! Try to imagine the race yourself, and once it's done, continue reading!)

"And it looks like our top 3 competitors, Ash, Solar, and Dawn, are all side by side, determined to win! Who will make it here first?" The announcer said, obviously excited. "Hmm. Dawn seems to be edging ahead, but Solar is falling behind quickly. If he get it together, this might not end well for him." Cilan said to Latias and Ella, who were in their human disguises. But then, Solar whispered something to Feraligatr, and it suddenly went so fast, as if it were shot out of a cannon. "Woohoo!" Solar yelled. "All right!" The announcer looked surprised. "Would you look at that! Solar is back in this, and has shot into first! Who will win it…. And…. FINISH! Let's check the replay! Apparently, Solar's Feraligatr inched ahead right before Dawn's Piplup. And so we have our winner of this year's Tour De Altomare!" He said, clearly excited. As they were getting their prizes, Solar looked at the medallion he was wearing. It had a Latios and Latias on it. Solar then remembered what happened in the garden the other day, and then looked at Ash, as if he was asking him, '_Should we tell them back at the house?_" Ash nodded yes, and then everyone then went back to Lorenzo's house.

And chapter 7 is done. Sorry that this one was short! I just ran out of ideas! SORRY! But anyways, until next time,

-TRJames26


	8. Chapter 8: Departure, Gym, and Stolen!

DISCLAIMER: NOPE! I don't own Pokemon. Sorry to burst your bubble!

After the Tour-De-Altomare, everyone went to the Pokemon Center to get some food and discuss what they would do now. "Well guys, this pretty much nothing else to do here in town. How's about we go to Unova? I would love to go there and compete in the Vertress conference!" Solar said, and Dawn added, "Yeah. I would like to go there as well!" Ash then stood up. "Well, I guess we could! But of course we need to ask Lorenzo and Bianca about taking Latias." He said. Latias nodded. 'Yeah. Let's go do that.' She said telepathically. Once they were done eating, Ash and Latias found themselves talking to Bianca and Lorenzo. "Well, I guess you could. I don't think anything will happen to Altomare. So, go ahead!" Lorenzo said, and Bianca nodded. "Okay! Thanks you guys!" Ash replied, and they told Solar and co. the news. "Awesome! The seaplane to Unova is at the docks right now, about to leave! Let's go!" Dawn said. Just as they got on the plane and sat down, it departed for Unova. Bianca and Lorenzo were waving goodbye to everyone. "Goodbye! Have a safe trip!" they said as the plane flew away. Everyone relaxed, as they would be in Unova in a couple of hours. "All right! I can't wait!" Solar said excitedly.

Striaton city

1 day after arrival.

Solar walked into the gym and asked for a battle. As there were 3 of them (Cilan decided to take part just in case.), They would battle Solar based on which Pokemon was his starter. He chose Cyndaquil, but he wanted to battle Cilan, because he also has a Feraligatr. "This is a one on one battle between Cilan of Striaton City, and Solar of the Johto Whirl Islands! Ready? Begin!" Dawn said, being the judge. "Pansage! Let's go!" Cilan said, throwing a Pokeball that let a Pansage out. "Pansage!" it said happily. Solar pulled out his Pokedex. "Pansage. The monkey Pokemon. This Pokemon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic." His Pokedex responded, then Solar put it up. "All right! Togekiss! Report for duty!" He said, and Togekiss appeared. "Pansage, use bullet seed!"

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!" This attack made contact, and Pansage was knocked back by the super-effective move.

"Pansage! Get up and try Bullet Seed once again!"

"Dodge again, and this time use Sky Attack!"

This attack also collided, causing a lot of damage, but then Pansage ate one of its leaves, and it healed itself. "Oh snap. I forgot about that." Solar said.

"Pansage! Solarbeam!" Cilan said, and this attack collided with Togekiss. "Togekiss!" Solar yelled. And just then, The flying-type got up and then awaited orders. "Use Fire Blast!" [1] Togekiss did so, and this time, Pansage was knocked out. "Pansage is unable to battle! The victor is Togekiss and Solar!" Dawn said happily. Solar and Cilan shook hands and then Cress gave him the trio badge. "Thanks!" Solar said happily. "Togekiss, do you need to go in your Pokeball and rest?" He asked. Togekiss just shook his head. "All right. I'll let you stay outside of your Pokeball for now." Togekiss was pleased at this, and he just flew by Solar. "All right guys! One badge down, and 7 to go!" Solar said to Ella, Latias, Ash, Dawn, and Cilan. "We better head out to Nacrene City now. Let's fly!" He said happily as Dawn released her Togekiss and Ella and Latias went into their original forms and turned invisible. Ash and Solar got on Solar's Togekiss, and Cilan and Dawn got on Dawn's Togekiss. In a few minutes, they arrived in Nacrene. Solar tried to go in the Gym/museum, but it was closed until tomorrow. "Well, it's closed, sadly. Oh well! Let's go get a room in the Pokemon Center!" Everyone nodded and went ahead, while Ash and Solar said they would catch up, but then talked to each other. "We'll tell them about what happened in the Garden Of The Lati's in Altomare once we get a room." Ash said. Solar then accepted this. "Okay. We've been keeping it a secret for quite a while now, and they deserve to know." Ash nodded, and they went into the Pokemon Center, and saw that they had gotten a room big enough for all 6 of them. Ash and Solar went in, looked at each other, and nodded. "Guys, we have something to tell you. Ella and Latias, you already know this so you understand." Solar said. "What is it, you two?" Dawn asked. "Sit down and we'll tell you." Ash chuckled, and they did so. "Remember two days ago, when me and Ash went into the Garden Of The Lati's to play?" Solar asked, and Dawn and Cilan nodded. "Well, something happened there, that we've been keeping a secret from you all." Ash said. "What is it? Tell us already!" Dawn said. Solar sighed, and told them the whole story of them touching the Soul Dew, freeing Latios, and both of them becoming a Latios themselves. "W-wow…" Dawn said, shocked. "Show us your new forms please?" Cilan asked, and Ash and Solar were surrounded in a bright blue light. Once it cleared, Ash and Solar were gone, and in their place was a black Latios with a red triangle on his chest, and a silver Latios, with a golden triangle. 'See. We're not lying you guys.' The silver-colored one said in telepathy. The black one nodded, and they both went back into human form. "So you see, that's the story." Ash said to his friends. Dawn and Cilan looked a bit shocked, but accepted it. Everyone went to bed, Solar excited about his gym battle tomorrow.

Nacrene city.

2 days after arrival.

Everyone woke up and got dressed to go to the gym, but Ash and Solar wanted to go in the pinwheel forest to look for some Pokemon. After eating breakfast, that's just where they went. "All right! Time to search for some bug types!" Solar said, switching to Latios form. "Solar, are you sure it's okay out here to go to that form?" Dawn asked, worriedly. 'Hah. It's fine. I don't think much people come this deep in the forest, and this form helps me look for some Pokemon easily.' Solar telepathized to his friends. But, just then, much to everyone's surprise, a drilling machine came out of the ground with a big red 'R' on the sides. 'Isn't that-' Solar started, but was interrupted by 3 figures coming out of the drilling vehicle.

"Prepare for trouble from deep in the trees!"

"And make it double, we'll win with ease!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To take whatever it is that we see!"

"Stealing is our destiny!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"

"Meowth dats right!"

"TEAM ROCKET!" everyone shouted at our favorite trio of villains. "Typical twerps. But YOU, main twerp are lucky. Because today we don't want your Pikachu!" Jessie said, pointing to Ash. "That's right! We are here for that silver-colored Latios!" James said, pressing a button and then a cage came out of the drill and trapped Solar before he could react. Meowth pressed another button, and the box electrocuted Solar with extreme force. He yelled in extreme pain, but all of his friends couldn't do a thing because the cage was put into the drill, and the trio fled towards Team Rocket HQ in their drilling machine. "Oh no! They got Solar! This is terrible!" Dawn said, her voice shaky. "C'mon! We have to follow them!" Ash said. "Skyla flies airplanes in Mistralton City, remember?" Cilan nodded and went as fast as they could to Mistralton. Meanwhile, Solar, who was in the box, was being electrified more intensely now, and finally passed out. His last sight was Meowth saying into a radio, "We scored one, Boss. Returning to HQ."

Team rocket HQ.

2 days after arrival in Unova.

Jessie, James, and Meowth are standing in Giovanni's office, awaiting new orders after their capture of the strange silver-colored eon Pokemon. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Giovanni finally spoke up. "I am proud of you three. For the next two days, you will watch over the Latios very carefully, and make sure he doesn't escape." He said to the trio. "Yes, sir boss." They replied, and then left to the chamber where Solar was being held. "Well, I don't know how to respond to this whole situation. We captured a Latios. A LATIOS! It was even colored silver! And no promotions or rewards whatsoever." Jessie said angrily. "Yea I see what ya mean, Jess. I didn't even get to replace dat Persian dat da boss has!" Meowth replied. "Anyhow, we need to go to chamber 26 on sublevel 9 to watch over that Latios." James said. The trio agreed, and took the elevator down. "You know, I feel like quitting Team Rocket. When we do something great, we don't get any promotions!" Jessie said. "Yeah. Me and Meowth were thinking the same thing, Jess." James replied to Jessie. Once they got in the chamber, the Latios was still passed out in a sort of box-like structure like those at a Pokemon Center where injured Pokemon rest. Just as James touched the glass, however, the Pokemon's eyes shot open. James jumped back in surprise, but Jessie and Meowth stood their ground as they started something that scanned the silver Latios. "Hey, Jess! Look at this!" Meowth said to the pink haired woman. "Hmm? What is it, Meowth?" She asked. "Don't look now but that Pokemon is actually that new twoip! Their DNA matches perfectly!" Meowth said. "WHAT?" Jessie asked, obviously dumbstruck. "Meowth's right. Their DNA does match perfectly." James said. "Wow. We want to take Pokemon but this…. This is surprising." Jessie replied. Then they all heard a groaning sound and looked at the source. Solar was waking up. Although he was very very weak, he managed to smile and said through telepathy, 'Surprise.'

And that's a wrap on chapter 8! [1] Togekiss CAN learn Fire Blast, but it's by TM. Just wanted to clear that up. Love it? Hate it? Please review! And just like always, see you guys later!

-TRJames26


	9. Chapter 9: Escape, Death, Ressurection

DISCLAIMER: As I always say, I don't, and NEVER HAVE owned Pokemon. So there.

Note: Just a heads up! Solar will catch a rare Pokemon in this chapter!

'Surprise' Solar telepathized, weakly. 'Figured it out, I see?' James looked at Solar and actually felt bad for the boy. He was innocent, only traveling with his friends, but they took him, and separated him from those friends. James then asked Jessie, "Hey Jess, should we show him to the boss, do you think?" Jessie just shook her head. "You know what? I'm done with being in Team Rocket." She said, throwing away her Team Rocket I.D. card. "I just can't take it anymore."

* * *

The skies over the Johto region.

2 days after arrival in Unova.

"Ella? Can you detect Solar's aura still?" Ash asked the golden eon Pokemon and she nodded. 'It's kind of faint but yes.' She responded. 'Although he is somewhere in Mahogany Town, I'm afraid that they don't have much airports in Johto.' Cilan thought about this for a moment. "Aha! Skyla! We have to skydive into Mahogany town! Where is the skydiving gear?" He asked. "It's in the back, by the first-aid kits." Skyla responded. 'Hmm. Maybe we should take some medical kits too. Just in case.' Latias telepathized. "Good idea. I'll put those in my bag." Ash said, doing just that. "So Cilan, do you even know how to skydive?" Ash asked.

"Of course I do!" Cilan answered, proudly.

"How?"

"Well I am also a skydiving connoisseur!"

Ash groaned at this, but stayed focused on saving Solar. Everyone put skydiving bags on and Cilan opened the door and gave instructions to Dawn, who was first in line to jump. "Uhh maybe this isn't such a good Idea- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She said, falling towards the ground with Piplup jumping after her with his own bag. Everyone else jumped out, Ella and Latias in their human disguises, and opened their parachutes. Skyla then said over a radio transmission to Cilan, "Good luck, you guys. I'm going back to Unova. Skyla, out." Then she cut the radio communication.

Once everyone landed in Mahogany Town, Ella then telepathized, 'His aura is pointing me 2,000 feet underground.' Dawn stood there and replied with, "Um, I didn't bring my shovel, you guys." But to everyone's joy, they found a secret tunnel leading down to where they had to go. They trekked downwards into the tunnel until, suddenly, when Cilan said they reached 1000 feet underground, they came across a giant metal door with a big red "R" on it. "What's this?" Ash asked in surprise. "I think…. I think that this is Team Rocket's base." Dawn said, staring intently at the door.

After about a minute of silence, Solar finally spoke up. 'Wait, so you guys are QUITTING Team Rocket?' He telepathized. All 3 of them nodded, and Meowth then said, "We figured that it's just a waste of time." Solar raised an eyebrow, as best as a Latios could, and then said, 'Hmm. Since we both work against Team Rocket now, maybe you can help me escape?' James lowered the barrier that trapped Solar and he levitated up weakly. "Alright then." Jessie said, holding out a hand. 'It's a deal.' Solar said, shaking her hand with his right claw.

* * *

Team Rocket's secret base

2 days after arriving in Unova

?

'_Alright, maybe THIS time!' _The mysterious Pokemon thought, slamming into the barrier that trapped her in a big container-like tube. As always, the barrier didn't break, but it looked close to breaking. '_One more time….' _She thought, slamming into it once again. Just as she expected, the barrier shattered, freeing her. She then broke the barrier of a tube that was next to her that had one of her friends, a Snivy named Julia. Julia got up and looked at the Pokemon and said, "Thanks for freeing me, Celebi." Celebi nodded, and they both went out of the room and into the hall, trying to find a way out of this place.

* * *

Solar had more energy now, eating some Oran Berries that James had snuck in. 'Thanks, James. I'm feeling better now.' Solar telepathized. James nodded and then Jessie asked, "So, are we ready to go? Can you go in your human form?" she said to Solar. Solar tried to revert back to normal, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. 'Huh. That's strange. I can't change back for now. Oh well.' He telepathized to the trio. 'But yes. I'm ready to go.' Our favorite trio nodded and they snuck out the door of chamber 26. "Stay back. Here comes our enemies." James said, and they all spotted Butch and Cassidy walking towards them. Solar took this as a chance to hide, and he turned invisible. 'Don't worry. I'm still here. Just invisible to try and protect myself.' He telepathized, and the trio nodded. Then, they jumped into the hallway to confront Butch and Cassidy. "Well if it isn't Jessie, James, and Meowth. Are you still failing in Team Rocket? HA! Oh right. Of course. You are failing as always." Cassidy teased, and Butch grinned. "Urgh. It's Cassidy!" Jessie said, looking like she just smelled something aweful. "And its Biff." James said, and Solar telepathized that as well. "THE NAME IS BUTCH NOT BIFF! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU—Hey… who else said that?" Butch asked. 'I'll launch a luster purge, become visible, and use Giga Impact to put a hole in the roof.' Solar telepathized to Jessie, James, and Meowth. They nodded. "Well, just have a look for yourselves! Solar, I choose you!" James shouted, and Butch and Cassidy just looked confused. "Well? Where is it?" Cassidy asked angrily. 'Boo.' Solar said, launching a Luster Purge at the two rocketeers. 'LET's GO!' Solar smashed into the ceiling with Giga Impact, making a hole. "No you don't! Hitmontop! Use rapid spin on Latios!" Butch shouted releasing Hitmontop. "Houndour, use flamethrower on Latios!" Cassidy said, also releasing her Pokemon. They attacked, and Solar gritted his teeth in pain. '_Urgh. I had just healed!' _He thought, angrily. Butch and Cassidy attacked again, and Solar was getting weaker, and weaker, both of the rocketeers not giving him a chance to dodge or attack. "Go! Pokeball!" Cassidy shouted, throwing a ball made just for Team Rocket members. Solar prepared for a struggle, but just then, the ball just stopped, and dropped to the ground. "What the!?" Butch and Cassidy shouted in surprise, and then a Celebi and a Snivy came into view. Cassidy gritted her teeth in anger as the two Pokemon stood in the way, between Solar and Butch and Cassidy. 'Thought you could take him, did you? Think again.' Celebi telepathized. "**Hey Latios, you okay?" **The Snivy asked, standing next to Solar, but just then, the door opened, and 4 people ran in. 'Solar! There you are! Are you okay?' Ella telepathized, worried. 'Y-yeah I think I am—' Solar started, but then passed out, cutting off the rest of his sentence. "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt on Bob and Cassidy!" Ash shouted, and the electric mouse did so. "Pika..." Pikachu said, charging up electricity. "THE NAME's BUTCH! NOT BOB! CAN'T ANYONE GET IT RI—" Butch started, but his sentence was cut short by Pikachu. "CHUUUU!" Pikachu shouted, launching electricity at the two rocketeers and their Pokemon, sending them flying out of the roof. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted, and disappeared into the horizon with a twinkle. "Now for you three." Cilan said, calling out Crustle. "Wait! We have quit Team Rocket! We're telling the truth!" Jessie shouted in fear. "We were trying to help this kid escape when Butch and Cassidy showed up!" Ella raised an eyebrow, and Ash said, "Dawn, go check Solar's heartbeat." Dawn nodded and went to the fallen Latios, and felt his pulse. "It's weak. Wait, getting weaker, and weaker, and… oh god." Dawn said to her friends. "What?" Cilan asked. "What is it?" Dawn looked at them.

"His heartbeat has stopped altogether." (Start reading PMD Earth and Sky now if you want. It isn't really canon to this story, but whatever.)

* * *

?

2 days after arriving in Unova

Solar's POV.

I woke up, feeling very tired, but something was very wrong when I did. I was surrounded in a endless space of white, and there was a Pokemon with a golden ring around the middle of its body. I also noticed, that, I was in human form. "A-Arceus?" I asked the Pokemon, and it nodded its head. "Yes, child. It is me."

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You are in my land. You have been killed, and so you are here."

"What?! I died?!"

Arceus nodded its head. "I'm sorry, but yes. After all that you have been through with Team Rocket, you passed out and your heart stopped."

"C-can I go back to life? Please tell me! My friends need me!"

Arceus looked skeptical. "Doubtful."

Just then, some sort of screen materialized in thin air, and it showed my dead body, with my friends crying. Just then, the Celebi flew forward, grabbed one of my Latios claws, and used some sort of power on it. Immediately, I began to go out of Arceus' realm. "What's happening, Arceus?" I asked, scared. Arceus only smiled at me. "Celebi has chosen to bring you back to life." It said, and that was the last that I heard from it, as I blacked out again.

* * *

Team Rocket's secret base

2 days after arriving in Unova.

As everyone was crying, Solar began to stir. Dawn was the first to notice, and then happily said to her friends, "Guys! Solar's alive!" They all stopped crying, and looked at the waking Latios, his eyes fully open now. He decided that it was best to try and go to his human form, and it worked this time. He got up, still weak and looked at his friends. "H-hey guys…" he said, gritting his teeth in extreme pain. Dawn choked back tears and ran up and hugged Solar. HUGGED HIM. Ella looked kind of irritated, but ignored it. Solar turned to face Celebi. "Thank you for bringing me back to life, Celebi." He said. 'No problem. By the way…. Me and Julia want to go with you if that's okay…' Celebi telepathized. "Sure! Just stand right there!" Solar said, getting up and getting 2 Pokeballs out of his bag. He threw them, and both Julia and Celebi were sucked in, and both Pokeballs pinged immediately, signaling that they had been caught. Solar ran over and picked them both up, imitated Ash, and said, "All right! I caught both Celebi and Snivy—I mean Julia!" Ella flew over and said, 'All right!' Everyone, save for Ella and Solar, sweatdropped, but shrugged it off. Just then, Feraligatr and Chad were teleported to Professor Elm's lab. Everyone then got in the elevator, and went to the surface. Solar smiled at the Pokeballs that held his new Pokemon, as they reached the surface and got on the next boat back to Unova.

* * *

Nacrene City

3 days after arriving in Unova for the first time.

Solar walked into the gym, determined to win this battle. He looked the same, except for the fact that instead of wearing his usual red and black jacket, he was wearing a white and red Texas Tech jersey. He then started to think to himself, '_All right. After the whole ordeal with Team Rocket in Johto, I'm ready for this gym battle. No matter what happens.'_

* * *

Epic chapter 9 is finally finished! Sorry for the HUGE delay. I've just been really busy and stuff. I AM ACCEPTING NEW CHARACTERS! Just PM me if you want one of your characters to be chosen. POKEMON ONLY! No O.C.'s from any other thing except for Pokemon. 3 People will be lucky winners. IF ANYONE CARES THAT MUCH.

:(

But yeah. HEADS UP! N IS APPROACHING THE STORYLINE! So please, stay put until chapter 10! And as always, see you later everyone!

-TRJames26


	10. Chapter 10: Gym, Castelia, Tournament!

Disclaimer: No. I don't own—you know what? Screw it. Onto the story.

Solar walked into the gym, and went up to Lenora, his friends following him close behind. "Gym leader Lenora, I challenge you to a battle for the Basic Badge." He said, and Lenora looked pleased. "Oh, good. Another challenger! I just love challengers." She said, happily.

"This is a battle between Gym Leader Lenora and the challenger, Solar!" James said. "Aaand, begin!" He shouted, and both battlers did so. "Herdier! Let's go!" Lenora said, releasing the dog Pokemon. "Julia! Report for duty!" Solar shouted, releasing the Snivy. "Hey Julia! Can you do this for me? Can you stand up to the challenge?" Solar asked the grass snake Pokemon.

"**Yeah. No worries, Solar! I can do it!**" She responded, confidentaly. "All right! Let's begin! Julia use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it, Herdier, and then use Crunch!" The dog did so, and went straight for Julia. "Intercept with Leaf Tornado!" Julia nodded, and released a giant swirling cone of leaves at the Herdier. "Dodge it quick!" Lenora cried, but it was too late, as Herdier was hit with the tornado, then taking heavy damage from both Leaf Tornado and its own Crunch attack. After the dust cleared, Herdier was lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes, indicating that it had fainted. "Herdier is unable to battle! Snivy wins!" James said, happily. "Great job, Herdier. Return!" Lenora said, recalling her Pokemon. "Watchog! Let's go!" Solar looked at Julia. "Can you go on still?" Julia nodded, and Solar smiled. "Julia! Use quick attack!"

"Dodge and use Retaliate!" Lenora commanded Watchog, and he did so. Both Julia and Solar's eyes widened as Julia was slammed into the wall. "Snivy is unable to battle. Watchog wins." Solar went over and picked up Julia. "Thanks. You were great. I'm gonna leave this up to Celebi now." He said to Julia. "**Okay, but I want to watch her.**" She said, and Solar gave her to Dawn to hold so she could watch. Solar took out another Pokeball, and threw it. "Celebi! Report for duty!" He shouted, releasing the Celebi. Watchog stepped a little bit backwards, seeing the legendary Pokemon before it. Dawn pulled out her Pokedex and it said, "Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish." Solar grinned, and then said, "Celebi! Giga Impact!" [1] Celebi charged towards Watchog, and now it was both Lenora and Watchog's turn to be shocked. "Dodge it quick!" She yelled, frantically, but it was too late. A big explosion happened, and after the dust cleared, the results were obvious. "Watchog is unable to battle! Celebi wins! And the victor is Solar!" James said happily. Lenora recalled her Pokemon, and then went up to Solar. "Great battle, Solar! Well, you earned this, so here!" She said, handing him the Basic Badge. He took it, put it in his badge case, and thanked Lenora after recalling his Pokemon. They all then left the gym, and started to walk to Castelia City. "All right! Let's hurry! I can't wait for my next battle! Race you guys!" Solar said, taking off into Pinwheel forest, followed by Ash running after him and saying, "Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Dawn smiled. "Well someone's excited." She said, and then everyone (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cilan, Ella, Latias, and Dawn in case you forgot) took off into the forest.

Castelia City

As everyone finally reached the city, Dawn then said to Ash, "Hey Ash, I think you might want to know something!" Ash looked at her. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked. Dawn giggled. "You and Solar were running so fast, you missed a sign that talked about a Pokemon battle competition!" She said. "Don't want to miss that do you?" Ash smiled. "Of course I don't! where is it?" He asked. "It's onboard the Royal Unova! See that ship in the harbor? That's it! It will be a cruise to Vermillion City in Kanto and back! Maybe we should stop and visit Pallet Town while we're there!" Cilan said. "All right!" Ash said, happily.

The Royal Unova (Departing Castelia City)

As soon as they got onboard the ship, Ash registered for the competition, but Solar didn't. "Why Didn't you register, Solar?" Ash asked, and Solar replied with, "Well… I wanted to be one of the Pokemon that you use!" Ash smiled at this, and said, "Thanks, man. I will use you in the finals." Then, the competition started, and everyone but Ash went to find seats in the stands. They all smiled. "This is gonna be a delicious tournament!" Cilan said.

The Royal Unova (Now near Hoenn.)

The final round of the Unova-Kanto tournament.

Ash looked at his opponent and smiled. It was his female traveling companion in Unova, Iris, a dragon master in training. "So, Iris. It's you vs. me. Let's make this a good battle!" Ash said, and Iris smiled. "Okay then! Dragonite! Let's go!" She said, releasing Dragonite. Ash smiled, and then said, "Solar! I choose you!" Solar became visible after transforming into Latios form in secret. Solar flew onto the battlefield, and smirked. Everyone, save for Ash's current traveling companions and Iris gasped. Iris just shouted. "AAARGH! HOW IS IT THAT ASH GETS A LEGENDARY DRAGON POKEMON BEFORE ME!?" She yelled to herself. After everyone calmed down, the announcer then said, "Wow! And it seems that Ash Ketchum has himself a Latios! As a bonus, it isn't even colored normally! No folks, this one is Silver with a golden triangle on its chest!" The ref then said, "This is a one on one battle with NO substitutions. And, Begin!"

"Dragonite use Ice Beam!"

"Solar! Use Protect!"

Both moves collided, but it only knocked Dragonite back as the silver Latios protected itself. Solar smirked again, and Ash said, "Solar! Use Luster Purge!" Iris' and Dragonite's eyes widened, but then the Luster Purge hit Dragonite. As the smoke finally cleared after about half a minute, the results were there. "Dragonite is unable to battle! Ash and Latios win! And the victor of this year's tournament is Ash Ketchum from pallet town!" The ref said, and all the fans cheered. Solar hovered next to Ash and Pikachu as Ash was given his prize: A small golden trophy that looked like a Gyrados all coiled up like a snake, its mouth wide open, showing the teeth. On a little plaque at the base of the small trophy it read: "This year's Unova-Kanto Tournament victor." Iris got a similar one, except that it was silver and it said "Runner up" instead of "First place." Solar looked at the front of the ship, and saw them quickly approaching Kanto. Of course, right after he saw that, the ship exploded right in the middle.

Hello :l So there is precious chapter 10 at last. So yeah. As I said, I am accepting new O.C.'s from now to October 2nd, 2013. IF ANYONE REALLY CARES THAT MUCH ABOUT THIS STORY :(. But if you want your character in the story, PM me about it. But for now, see you in chapter 11!

-TRJames26


	11. Chapter 11: Escape and off to home!

**Hello! So before we get started here, I would like to say that if you guys have any O.C.'s, I will be accepting them until October 5, 2013. Just though that I should clear that up :). So anyway, onto chapter 11!**

Panic was everywhere. Screaming, Yelling, Shouting as everyone tried to get to a lifeboat**. **For a reason unknown to anyone on board, a massive explosion had occurred onboard the luxury liner "The Royal Unova", and now the ship was split in half, sinking. Solar was now back in human form, looking around nervously, trying to find his friends. After a few minutes of shoving through a bunch of panicking people, he finally found them. They were all in line for a pretty empty lifeboat. But right before he got in, Celebi's Pokeball unclipped from his belt and rolled down the deck, going down a long set of stairs before he could get in. "CELEBI!" He shouted, running down the stairs after it. "Hang on! I'm coming to you!" He yelled, and then all the lifeboats departed, and the doors went into lockdown. He was trapped in the back of the ship, as it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

-Intro theme song time :D—

Song: DP Galactic Battles

Some times it's hard to know (Ash, Solar, Dawn, Cilan, Ella, Latias, Misty, May, Brock, and Max standing on a mointain)

Which way you're supposed to go (The plane taking off from Altomare bound for Unova)

But deep inside you know you're strong if you follow your heart you can't be wrong. Stand up! (Solar's Quagsire using Surf on Cassidy's Houndour and Butch's Hitmontop)

For what is right (Solar waking up as a Latios in Team Rocket HQ)

Be brave! Get ready to fight (Explosion as Solar's Celebi hits Lenora's Watchog with Giga Impact)

Hold on! We're friends for life! (Everyone including Ash's past traveling companions holding hands to stand in a circle)

And If we come, together as one (Ash and Solar going to Latios form)

Complete the quest that we've begun (Ella and Latias go to their normal forms)

We will win the battle (Ash, Solar, Ella and Latias flying into the horizon, coming back and turning back into human form)

Pokemon! (Everyone standing on another mountain side-by-side)

(End song)

Solar looked behind him, and saw that the emergency lockdown doors were shut and sealed tight. Another thing he noticed was that the part of the ship he was in was now deep under the ocean and resting on a flat rock platform. "At least these doors keep the water out and I'm here instead of at the bottom where the pressure is too great for ships." He muttered to himself. Just then, he found Celebi's Pokeball and smiled a bit. "Found you." He chuckled, putting the Pokeball back on his belt. His smile faded as he looked out the window, and frowned. "Now how am I going to get out of here… Maybe there are some other trapped people below me?" He wondered, going down the stairs. He was right, however. In one of the libraries, he found 4 people. 2 he recognized easily as… wait… Misty and Brock? But next to them were 2 other kids. One was a brunette girl with a red bandana on her head and one was a young boy with a green shirt, wearing glasses. They were all unconscious, probably from the explosion, Solar guessed. He shook Misty, trying to wake her up. "Misty? Hello? Earth to Misty…" He said. Finally, her eyes shot open. "Huh? What?" She said, obviously very confused. Solar pointed out the window. "The explosion must've sent you guys flying and hit your heads somehow, and when you were knocked out, the ship was split in half and sank to the bottom of the ocean. We're lucky the emergency lockdown doors blocked the water or we'd be dead by now." He said, shaking his head. Misty was fully awake now, and then she said, "Wait… Do I know you?" Solar nodded yes and said, "Yeah. I'm that guy from two and a half years ago in the caves of the whirl islands. Name's Solar if you forgot. Nice to see you again I guess."

Latias looked down in the water. 'Do you think Solar made it to another lifeboat?' She asked Ella. Ella shook her head and replied with, 'Not likely. I would have been able to sense his aura much easier if that were the case. He's still in the back part of the ship, but he is deep underwater.' Jessie, James, and Meowth were just sitting there quietly, and Dawn looked down into the water as well. "Please be safe…" She whispered to the ocean.

Everyone was awake now, and they introduced one another. After all of the introductions, they walked upwards until they got as far as they could go. "So the ship was split in half, huh." Max said, looking at the lockdown procedures preventing them all from drowning by blocking all the water. "This might work…" Solar whispered, and then he called out his Pokemon. He sent Chad back to Elm's lab, and got Golem in return. He returned everyone, save for Quagsire and Golem, and told the group his plan. "Okay. So Golem is going to bust through the doors, and once he does, everyone is going to use water Pokemon to swim. And try to swim as fast as you can." He instructed everyone, and they nodded. Max would take Quagsire, May would use Misty's Goldeen, Brock would take Starmie, Misty would use Staryu, and Solar said he is fine without a water Pokemon. "Okay then! Golem! Use Rollout to smash that door!" He commanded his Pokemon and it did so, and water came flooding in. "Let's go now!" Max said, and everyone took off out the door after Solar returned Golem. Solar turned into his Latios form again, and everyone was shocked. He sighed, even though underwater. 'I'll explain later….' He telepathized. Everyone nodded, worried more about reaching the surface more than wonder about him. They swam up and up and up, Solar having to use some of his psychic powers to give everyone air. Since he was now a Pokemon, he could actually breathe underwater, so he didn't mind. They were almost to the surface when Solar spotted some sort of underwater temple. He decided to go check it out after they all got up. They reached the surface, and luckily for them, Ash's lifeboat was right next to them. Dawn looked surprised and happy, Ella and Latias smiled, and Ash grinned and said, "So I see you got out and found my previous traveling companions! Congrats." Solar chuckled and flew out of the water to lift everyone into the boat. After doing so, Solar went back into his human form and recalled Quagsire. After doing so, he transformed back, claiming that it was awesome in Latios form. He then faced everyone. 'Guys, while we were swimming up, I saw some sort of huge temple underwater. I didn't want to stop because you guys needed to get up, but now since we're here, I suppose that I could go check it out. Ash, are you coming?' Solar telepathized. Ash nodded, turning into his Latios form as well. Ella gave Solar instructions on how to use sight sharing, and Solar nodded before disappearing into the water with Ash. As soon as they vanished into the water, Ella's eyes glowed, and sight sharing was activated between her and Solar. May gasped at the sight of the temple. It was familiar. VERY. She had seen this one a whole year ago. This was the same temple where Manaphy was.

"So, you're telling me that you, Ash, Brock, and Max have all seen that temple before?" Solar asked May. Both him and Ash were back in human form and Solar was now wearing his black and red jacket over his jersey. May nodded. "Yes. It was about one and a half years ago. Here's a basic telling of the story….." She said, and told Solar the story. "Wow…" He said. May nodded. "That's basically what happened" Ash looked behind him and saw Vermillion City. "Guys, We better get to land. May, I'm sorry, but we will have to come back to see Manaphy another day." Ash said, and Ash sent out Oshawott to push the raft. Misty then sent out Starmie to help. Soon, they reached land and began to walk towards Pallet Town, after Ash suggested it. Apparently, Jessie, James, and Meowth left the group to go travel on their own. Ash smiled, and Cilan then said, "Cool! Going to Pallet is going to be like trying out a new recipe! Delicious!" Solar smiled as they left Vermillion behind them and started walking to Pallet Town. '_Interesting. I can't wait to get to Pallet!' _Solar thought to himself as he smiled again. '_We're on our way.' _

Finally done here! Big plot twist and they go from Unova all the way to Kanto. But they are going to be at Ash's hometown here in a few chapters after some filler chapters to make up for all the adventure I've been skipping out here. Sorry! I just had the pace going to fast D:

Just a heads up! I am going to begin a Wings Of Fire fan fiction here VERY soon and PMD Earth and Sky will soon be updated as well. Until next time, See you guys later!

-TRJames26


	12. Chapter 12: Happy campers

Hello! I'M BACK! Just a heads up, I will be extending the O.C. deadline to October the 15th! So if you have any O.C.'s that you want in my story, just PM me and I will select about three people that will have their O.C. thrown into the story. IF ANYONE CARES THAT MUCH! :(

But enough of that. Onto the story! (We will see N in this story VERY soon!)

Everyone had been walking for at least 2 hours now after leaving Vermillion City, heading towards Ash's hometown, Pallet Town. It was getting dark now, and Brock said, "We'd best set up camp right here. Me and Cilan will cook dinner, and everyone else will pitch the tents." Everyone nodded, and got right to setting up tents. Solar suggested that everyone else should go relax or something, and that he could handle all of the tents on his own. Everyone ran off, save for Ella, who decided to help Solar out. He just shrugged at this and as soon as they finished the tents, dinner was ready. Brock and Cilan had cooked up stew. "Dig in everyone!" Brock said, and Ash's stew disappeared almost immediately. Solar and Ella's jaws dropped in awe, but they shrugged that off and continued eating. Everyone finished, and were assigned tents.

Tent #1: Misty, May, Dawn

Tent #2: Brock and Cilan

Tent #3: Ash and Latias

And finally Tent #4: Solar and Ella.

Cilan, Brock, and Solar put up the tables and cooking supplies, while everyone else got ready for bed. "Hey, Brock?" Solar asked. "Hmm? What it is Solar?" Brock said, looking at the trainer. "I'll cook breakfast tomorrow, okay?" Brock and Cilan nodded and went to bed. Solar went into the tent, took off his jacket, jersey, and hat, put on a plain red shirt, and just left his jeans on. Ella was in her normal Latias form. She floated into her sleeping bag, and immediately fell asleep. Solar did so as well, but couldn't manage to fall asleep. He just sighed and walked out of the tent, carefully, so he didn't wake the sleeping golden-eon. He stood on the edge of a cliff-like structure near the tents, and sighed again. He saw Dawn get out of her tent as well, and Solar wondered why she was up as well. Dawn walked over to him, and stood next to him on the edge. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Dawn asked. Solar nodded. "Yeah." He responded. It was silent for a moment, with both of them just looking at the moon. "Solar?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, Dawn? What is it?" He said. "I-I have something to tell you…." She said, blushing. Solar raised an eyebrow. "Well then, say it." He said, looking at her. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Two people are hiding behind a large hedge, looking at our heroes. "They beat us last time, but now it's time we beat them. Literally." The first person said, who was a male. "You're right, Butch. You got the weapons?" The second person asked, who was female. Butch nodded. "The knives are in the bag, and I have a pistol just in case, Cassidy." He said. "Good." Cassidy replied, watching Solar and Dawn.

Solar almost tripped, even though he wasn't even walking. "What did you say, Dawn?" He asked, obviously shocked. "I said, I love you, Solar." Dawn said.

"But…. Why me? Why not Ash?"

Dawn shrugged. "I just don't know… I'm going back to bed. Night, Solar." She said, getting in her tent and zipping it up. '_Well I guess I should go back too._" He thought. He walked back to his tent, but halfway there, someone jumped out of the bush and attacked him. Solar let out an "oof" sound as he was tackled into the ground. "ARGH! Someone! HELP!" He shouted towards the direction of the tents. "Shut up kid!" The attacker said, who Solar immediately recognized as Cassidy from Team Rocket. Solar managed to shove Cassidy off him, and they both got up. He tackled her, and they went rolling down the hill. "Quit struggling, will ya?!" She shouted, plunging a sharp knife into his right leg. He yelped in pain, and she pulled out the knife and his leg was bleeding badly. 'HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!' Solar telepathized to his friends. Cassidy shoved another knife into his left arm, and he pretty much screamed. "Time to die." Cassidy said, smirking, about to slit his throat. But before she did, though, a bunch of voices came from nowhere in his sight, as he was almost passed out from blood loss. "Piplup use hydro pump!"

"Beautifly use shadow ball!"

"Gyrados! Hyper beam!"

"And Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Just at that moment, Butch jumped in front of Cassidy, pulled out a gun, and shot Dawn in the gut before all the attacks hit and they were sent blasting off again. Right then and there, both Dawn and Solar passed out.

Sorry for such a short chapter! I had such little time to work on this and I'm so sorry! *Hides in corner.* but anyway, see you next time!

-TRJames26


	13. Chapter 13: A wheel and an Axel!

I'm back! Sorry for a short chapter last time. I ran out of ideas quick. So anyway, Onto the story! :D

Black. Black was everywhere around him. No matter where he looked, Solar always found darkness. (Start reading PMD: Earth and Sky if you want. This is where it starts. If you're not interested, just read on.) All he could hear is a beeping noise. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. As soon as he regained consciousness, he saw that he was in a hospital. On the bed next to him was Dawn, who he saw was also waking up.

Dawn regained consciousness, and found that she was in a hospital room as well. She looked to her left, and saw Solar waking up as well. Everyone was in the room, looking over the two kids. Dawn finally had enough energy to finally come fully awake. "Huh?" She asked. "Where am I?" But as soon as she said that, she remembered the whole ordeal against Butch and Cassidy. '_Oh right. Butch and Cassidy attacked me and Solar._' Everyone was happy that both of them were awake, and Piplup danced in happiness now that he knew that his trainer was going to be ok. Solar sat up, and looked around. "Where are my Pokemon? They're not on my belt…" Solar asked Ash. "Right here." Ash said, handing them to Solar. He called out Julia and Celebi. "**Hello! Solar, you feeling better?**" Julia asked her trainer, who nodded. "**Good to hear.**" Celebi said. Solar just looked at Ash. "Why is it that we've been in near death situations for almost a week?" Solar asked. Ash shrugged. "Trouble seems to follow me around everywhere, but now it's more in your direction." He replied. There was a bowl of Oran Berries on a desk in between the beds, and Solar picked one up and began munching on it. "So, where are we now?" Solar asked, looking out the window. "Saffron City." Ash said. Dawn looked around, saw the bowl of Oran Berries, and ate some as well. "The nurse said that you guys have to stay here for two days. Solar was stabbed multiple times with the knife and Dawn was shot twice in the gut by Butch's pistol. It was brutal." May said. "Luckily, there's a battlefield in the center of the hospital for Pokemon training. You guys wanna do that?" Misty said, and Solar nodded. Dawn just wanted to stay behind and sleep. Solar got in a wheelchair that was next to his bed, and they all went to the battlefield. Julia was on Solar's shoulder, the way Pikachu was on Ash's, and Celebi was just floating next to Solar.

Once they got to the training center, Ash saw a very familiar person. "Well if it isn't Ashy-boy!" Gary chuckled, running up to him. "Hey, Gary. What's up?" Ash asked, smiling. "Oh nothing much. Who's this new kid over here?" Gary asked, pointing to Solar. Solar had no shirt or jacket on. All that he wore on the upper half of his body was a bandage around his chest and lower torso. "Hi. Name's Solar!" Solar said. "Hey! Aren't you the kid who won last year's Johto Silver Conference?" Gary asked, and solar nodded. "Yeah. That's me!" Solar said, grinning.

"Cool! Wanna battle?"

"Sure thing!" Solar said, wheeling over to the field, taking his spot. Gary did so as well, and Brock was the referee. "This will be a one on one battle between Gary and Solar with no substitutions! Aaand, BEGIN!" Brock shouted. "Electivire! Let's go!" Gary shouted, releasing Electivire. "Quagsire, Report for duty!" Solar said, throwing the Pokeball and it let Quagsire out. "So, Electivire, an electric type, is against Quagsire, a water type!" May said. "This might not end well." Cilan smiled and said, "We'll see." Solar smiled. "You have the first move, Gary." He said and Gary nodded. "Thanks! Electivire! Use thunder!" Electivire did so, and it hit Quagsire but just bounced off. "What?!" May said in shock. Cilan looked at her. "Well, Quagsire is a dual Water AND Ground type. So electric moves won't work." He said. Quagsire looked fine after that so then Solar said, "Quagsire! Use Dig!"

"Dodge it Electivire!" Gary said, frantically. "Too late!" Max said, and Electivire was knocked out by the super-effective Ground-Type move. "Electivire is unable to battle! Quagsire and Solar win!" Brock said, while Gary recalled Electivire. "Great battle, Solar! I hope to fight you again someday!" Gary said. "Thanks man. You too. Are you competing in this year's Unova League?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool! Me too!"

"Well, I hope to see you there." Gary said, walking out the door. Everyone shrugged and went back to the room. Dawn and Piplup were snoring away, and Solar, Julia, and Celebi all got into Solar's bed. They fell asleep immediately, and everyone else just watched TV. Solar woke up a minute later, and saw himself face-to-face with a strange person.

"Oh. You're just an illusion." Solar said, sighing in relief. The person shook his head, and spoke.

"No, I am just visiting you in your dreams. I detected two people in Saffron that have alternate Latios forms, and you're one of them. Your friend is the other." He said, pointing to Ash.

"Yeah, I know all this, but who are you?"

The kid looked about just a year older than Solar, wore a hat like Sir Aaron's, which was more of a teal color, he had a robe that was colored teal and bright red, and wore light blue boots. He smiled and said, "My name's Axel! Nice to meet you! I'm a trainer as well." Solar accepted this, but raised an eyebrow. "Wait. So how are you doing this? How are you in my dreams?" Solar questioned. "Dream sharing. You see, I have a Latios form too. Here, I'll show you." Axel said, transforming. He appeared to be colored like a normal Latios, but, instead of a normal red-colored triangle on his chest, it was more of a dark maroon color. "Ah." Solar said. "I get it." Axel nodded and transformed back. "But, what's the point of coming here?" Solar asked. Axel shook his head and said, "Meet me at the Pokemon Center tomorrow at noon." And with that, dream share ended.

And there you have it! Thank you to MarcusTheRocker, who submitted his O.C. (Axel)

If I did a bad job at describing Axel, just use the link that I post.

#/art/Axel-the-Pokemon-Trainer-294095394?hf=1

and as always, so long until next time!

-TRJames26


	14. Chapter 14: Basic explaining

Hello! Not much I have to say right now, except just to remind you that the O.C. deadline is on October the 28th. So anyway, let's get started!

After being contacted in his dream by Axel, Solar woke up, considering that since Axel cut the dream-sharing, he would wake up. '_So. Pokemon center at 12:00 Pm, huh. Alrighty then.' _He thought. Julia and Celebi were sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled, and fell back asleep. He slept with absolutely no trouble at all.

Team Rocket HQ

Jessie, James, and Meowth were talking to Giovanni. "We tricked those kids like you asked us, sir. So, what's out next mission?" James asked, smiling. "You three and the Iron Masked Marauder are going to follow those trainers everywhere. Don't fail me this time." Giovanni said. All three members said, "Yes, Sir!" and left.

The next day….

Solar yawned, and woke up after having a great night's sleep. "Looks like Ash won this competition." Dawn said, with finally enough energy to walk. Solar looked at the couch. He was still fast asleep, snoring away. Solar sat up, and Brock said, "Solar, the doctor said that you can take out the I.V. in your arm. Just thought I should tell you." Solar thanked him, and took the I.V. out of his arm. "How should we wake him?" Max wondered. "I have an idea!" Solar said, getting out of bed. "Julia, come with me." Julia did so, and they walked to the couch. Solar and Julia smiled devilishly. "Julia use Vine whip!" Solar said, and the grass-snake Pokemon did as she was told. "Ahh! I'm awake! I'M AWAKE!" Ash yelled, obviously surprised. When he jolted awake, he startled Pikachu and it shocked him with Thunderbolt. "Ow…" Ash said. "That hurt. Alright, who did this?" Solar rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one with a Snivy, it was me." It was Ash's turn to look annoyed. "No, you aren't. Here." He said, letting his Snivy out to meet Julia. Snivy looked Julia in the eyes, smiled, and spoke up. "**Hello, Julia. It's been a long time!**"

"**Yeah! How you doing, little sis?**"

"**Pretty good! Ash, as you saw, is my trainer. So interesting that our trainers are great friends.**"

Solar translated for the people in the room who couldn't understand Pokemon, while Snivy and Julia were chatting it up. Solar smiled, but then Ella spoke up. "**Solar, I have to speak to you in private, please.**"

"Okay, what is it?" Solar asked, putting his hat on a table so his sort of long hair was displayed.

"**Hold on a sec.**" She said, making bubble surround them. "What's this?" Solar asked, and Ella giggled. "**I just merely made a barrier to where we can hear what is going on out there, but they can't hear us.**" Solar then said, "So, what's up, Ella?"

"**I-I have a confession to make…**" She said, blushing at him. Solar got the feeling where this was going. But before he could speak up, the Eon Pokemon said it. "**I love you, Solar.**"

It was like being hit by a thousand knives in the stomach. This was the second time that he heard those four words in less than 24 hours. "Well…" Solar said, nervously. "**Yes. I know. Dawn said the same thing to you last night before you were attacked.**" Ella said. Solar nodded, but raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"**I lied when I rolled over to sleep. I listened, and then you were attacked. So I knew first that you were in trouble.**"

"Eavesdropper." He said, joking around.

"**Just give it some thought about who you like more, please.**"

Solar nodded, and Ella made the bubble vanish.

Dawn was the first to speak. "I don't know what that was about, but we'd better go to the Pokemon center. Remember? We need to talk to Axel!" She said, looking at the clock. "Holy shit. 11:30 already? Let's go!" Solar said, racing out the door with Julia on his shoulders and Celebi flying next to him. Ella sighed. 'No stopping him when he's set on something. That's a fact.' She telepathized, and everyone ran to the Pokemon Center.

Everyone walked in, just in time to see Axel was there too. "Well! There you are!" Solar said, running over to Axel. "Just in time." Axel said, grinning. "So, what's up? What do you need to talk about?" Solar asked, and Axel motioned for everyone to follow him to his room in the Pokemon Center. Everyone sat down on the couches, and after Axel shut the door, he also sat down. "So now that we're here, please tell us what's going on." May said. Axel complied, and spoke up. "Well… Me and Solar talked last night using dream sharing. There's a situation going on that I need to tell you guys. First, can everyone fall asleep for me?" Axel asked. Misty, May, Max, Brock, Cilan, Ash, Latias, Ella, and Solar complied, falling asleep right there, but Axel and Dawn were still awake. "I don't know if I can trust you…" She said, looking at everyone. "Come on. I need to talk to everyone in dream sharing. So please trust me." Axel said. Dawn looked skeptical, but she said "Fine." And fell asleep. Axel's eyes flashed blue, making everyone else's bodies flash blue as well, and then he fell asleep.

Everyone woke up, only to find themselves in an open field with a forest surrounding it. Everyone just stood there in silence, until May decided to break the ice. "SOOOO, What's up Axel?" She said, looking at him. "I'm guessing everyone here is weird?" Axel asked. "Speak for yourself." Max replied. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I called you all here to talk about that situation that I told you about." Axel said, sternly. Misty was about 2 seconds from losing her temper, then Axel continued with, "But first—" He said, and Misty interrupted him by bonking him on the head with her mallet. "AXEL! TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON NOW OR THE MALLET WILL FEEL MUCH WORSE!" She yelled. Solar looked at Misty with a confused look and said, "Misty must be the Devil." Ash chuckled and said, "Oh that's not it at all! You'd be safer with the devil than Misty." Misty looked at him, before whacking him on the head with the mallet. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She said, chasing a running Ash. "AH! Misty! Stop! AAAAAH!" He screamed, running for his life. Axel sighed, and Solar looked at Axel. "So, tell us what it is, please. I am tired of waiting, and so is everyone else." Solar said, and Axel looked at the group. Misty had finally stopped chasing Ash, and everyone was listening. "The incident that I need you guys to help me with is that somebody is corrupting the Life Crystals, which are a total of 12 gems that helps Arceus live, even if he is still asleep. You know about Arceus don't you, Ash?" Axel said. Ash nodded. "It was about half a year ago in Machina Town When me, Dawn, and Brock met it." Ash said, and both Dawn and Brock nodded. "But anyway, someone or something has been slowly corrupting the Life Crystals, and if they all die out, Arceus dies as well." Axel said. Everyone looked shocked. Brock even momentarily opened his eyes, as he was really shocked by the news. Who or what was corrupting the gems? "So, yes. That's the situation." Axel said, looking at Solar and Ash. "A certain prophecy that says that only the Chosen Ones will be able to stop, or even reverse, the corruption." Axel said. "Shall I end the Dream Share?" He asked, and everyone nodded. Axel's eyes glowed blue, and everyone blacked out.

When they woke up, they saw that it was still daylight. Brock looked at the clock (Hah. That rhymes.) and saw that it was only 12:20. They got to the center at 12:00 and fell asleep at about 12:05. "Wait, we were asleep for 15 minutes? That's much longer than I felt when we were in Dream Sharing." Brock said, confused. Axel spoke up and said, "Well, it takes a few minutes to get into the Dream Sharing, and same goes for getting out of it and waking up." Solar nodded, and then said, "Shouldn't we keep going to Pallet? Me and Dawn have fully recovered, so we can continue without much difficulty." Axel then spoke up. "Hey guys? Can I go with you? Not just because of the Life Crystals, but I would like it if I could go." Solar nodded. "Sure! I don't mind if you go along with us!" He said. Axel smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem, Axel." Solar said, smiling. "Then let's get going!" Axel said happily, high-fiving Solar.

Done here! I'm very sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been SUPER busy. But no I'm not dead. But anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!

-TRJames26


	15. Chapter 15: Pallet Town's Welcome!

Hello! Back once more to continue our heroes' epic journey! And from here it gets much more exciting! Who will get Solar; Dawn or Ella? Find out by reading! And yes, N makes his debut in my fan fiction in this chapter!

After Axel had talked to everyone, Brock quickly ran over to the hospital to check Solar and Dawn out of there. While he did that, Solar rented 2 large rooms in the Pokemon center, and explained who would be in what room. Room 1 would have May, Max, Misty, Cilan, and Brock, when room 2 would consist of Solar, Dawn, Ash, and Latias. Earlier, Ella had gone back to the Whirl Islands for a while, claiming that she didn't really enjoy traveling as much. Solar accepted this, but Ella said that she was still his Pokemon and friend, and that she didn't want him to fully release her. Luckily, they could talk long distances with telepathy so they could keep in touch. After Solar rented the rooms, he said, "Hey, anyone want to have a quick battle later?" Brock smiled. (He just got back.)

"Sure, Solar. I still want to battle you." He said, and Solar told everyone to wait at the battlefield while he made a phone call real quick. "Hello?" Professor Elm answered. "Hey Professor. I have two favors to ask of you."

"Sure thing, Solar. Just name what you need."

"One, can you send Pepper over here in exchange for Golem?"

"Sure thing. One moment." Professor Elm got up to go retrieve Solar's Pokemon.

"Pepper is right here. Let's begin the exchange!" Elm said, and Solar placed Golem's Pokeball on the transfer stand. Golem was sent back, and in its place was a Luxury Ball. "Thanks a lot, Professor. Now, can you send my Pokemon to Professor Oak's lab, please?"

"Sure. I'll work on doing just that. See you later, Solar!" Elm said.

"Bye Professor." Solar said, ending the call.

"All right guys! I got a Pokemon of mine here that you should meet!" Solar said, smiling. "All right, who is it?" Dawn asked. Solar held up the Luxury Ball and threw it, shouting, "Pepper! Report for duty!" The Pokeball opened up and right there, was a shiny Charizard which immediately tackled Solar in happiness. "**Solar! It's so good to see you!**" She exclaimed. Meanwhile, Solar couldn't talk when he was trying not to be crushed. "Pepper…. You can get… off now….." He managed to say. She saw her trainer getting crushed, and she backed away from him so he could get up. "Urgh. Thanks for letting me up, Pepper."

"**No problem.**" She said, smirking. "**I'm just so happy to see you!**"

"Yeah, I know. Been a while since we last saw each other. With you being in the Characific Valley for a while." Solar said, smiling. "Everyone, this is my good friend Pepper!" Ash smiled and said, "How about we let out our Pokemon to play for a while?" Everyone agreed, and about 30 Pokeballs went into the air and opened up, letting the Pokemon out. While they played, Solar and co. just sat down at a table and talked. "So Axel, where will you go when we get the Life Crystals back to normal?" Solar asked. "Well, I'm not sure, really." Axel said. Solar chuckled. "Well, that's okay. I still need to participate in the Unova League." He said, showing Axel his Unova badge case. "Cool. So you've already got the Trio Badge and the Basic Badge, huh?" Axel said. Meanwhile, Ash's Charizard was talking to Pepper. "**Hey, I remember you. You were dropped off at the Characific Valley a few months after I was.**" Charizard said. Pepper nodded, and they kept talking. Solar put his badge case back in his bag, and leaned back in the chair. Suddenly, Ella used telepathy to talk to him from the Whirl Islands. 'Solar, can you please do a Relation Check? I need to see if we are related. If we are, we can't be mates.' A Relation Check was where two psychic Pokemon or hybrids, such as Solar, checks if another Pokemon or in rare cases, another human, are related. If they are related in ANY way, they can't be mates. Solar tried using the Relation Check, and saw terrible results. He telepathized back, 'Ella, I'm sorry but we can't be mates. Apparently, we're cousins somehow. I'm sorry.' Silence. 'Ella?'

'I heard you Solar. It's just, I always had a crush on you when we lived in the Whirl Islands" She telepathized back.

'I'm very sorry, Ella. I hope you can find someone good to be your mate. Goodbye, see you sometime, Ella.' Solar telepathized, breaking the telepathy. "Hello?! Solar? Earth to Solar!" Misty was saying, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance-like state, and saw that everyone was staring at him. '_Oops. I better learn to stay fully awake during long-range telepathy like that._' He thought. "Oh uh hey guys." He laughed nervously. Everyone shrugged this off, but Dawn asked, "Solar, what was all that about?" Solar sighed, and explained what happened. "So that means you and Ella can't be together huh?" Misty asked, and Solar nodded. "Yeah. That's right." He said. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Pokemon still playing around. He sighed, and looked at the time. "12:55PM. Want to battle now, Brock?" Solar asked, and the Rock-type trainer nodded. "Let's get started!" He said. Solar grinned, and walked over to the other Pokemon. "All right guys, move off the field. Brock and I are going to battle now." He said, and all the Pokemon went onto the sidelines. "This is a two on two battle between Brock and Solar with no substitutions." Cilan said, being the referee. "Croagunk! Let's go!" Brock said, and the poison frog Pokemon walked over. Solar grinned. "Pepper! Let's do this!" He shouted, and Pepper walked over on the field. "BEGIN!" Cilan yelled. "Croagunk! Use poison sting!" Croagunk opened its mouth, and a bunch of purple needles went flying towards Pepper. "Pepper flap your wings to get rid of the poison sting!" The Charizard did so, and the needles hit the ground. "Dragon Rage!" Solar yelled. Pepper formed a bright beam of energy at her mouth, and then shot it at Croagunk. Solar facepalmed. "I said Dragon Rage, not Hyper Beam." He said. "**Sorry! You know that I haven't mastered Dragon Rage yet.**" Pepper said, looking shameful. "It's okay. Look at Croagunk!" Solar said, smiling. Pepper looked over, and as the dust cleared, everyone saw Croagunk was unconscious. "Croagunk is unable to battle! Pepper wins!" Brock returned Croagunk, and then looked at the other Pokemon he had. SudoWoodoo! Go!" He yelled, and the Rock-type walked onto the field. "Pepper, go and rest. Julia! Let's do this!" Solar said, and the Snivy got on the field. "Sudowoodo! Use Hammer Arm!" Sudowoodo hit Julia, and she flew back in pain. "Julia! Are you okay?" Solar asked. Julia grunted. "**Y-yeah I'm fine…**" She said, obviously in pain. "Sudowoodo! Use hammer arm again to wrap this up!" Brock commanded. But right before the attack collided, Julia glowed. "Huh? What's happening?" May asked. Solar grinned. "Julia is evolving!" He exclaimed. "**All right! I feel much better now!**" She said, grinning at Sudowoodo. Solar opened his Pokedex, and looked up Servine. "Servine, The grass snake Pokemon. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and then it attacks with a vine whip." The Pokedex said. Solar smiled. "Julia! Use leaf tornado!" The attack picked up Sudowoodo, and slammed him into the ground. "Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Julia wins! And that means Solar is the winner!" Cilan said. Solar smiled, and shook hands with Brock. "Nice battle, Brock!" Solar said, smiling. "Thanks. You too, Solar." Brock replied. Suddenly, May came running out of the Pokemon Center, and she looked like she was in a big rush. "Guys!" She exclaimed. "Guess what I just heard!" Solar looked at her, Julia still standing next to him. "What's wrong, May?" Dawn asked. "I just figured out that the Wallace Cup is going to be in Altomare this year!" May said, excitedly. It was true. They visited Altomare for such a short time, that they hadn't had time to notice the huge stadium that was built. "Cool! I think I'll compete in it when we head back to Unova! I still have to get my gym badges, you know!" Solar said, scratching Julia's head. Ash nodded and said, "Well, once we go to Pallet for a while, we can go to Altomare and then Unova after that." Solar snapped his fingers. "That's right! We still need to visit Pallet." He exclaimed, remembering. Axel shrugged. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow to go to Pallet." He said. Dawn sighed. "We should fly this time." She said, looking up at the sky. Solar looked at Ash. "And just who had the great idea to walk all the way?" Solar said. Ash sighed. "I don't know. Let's not talk about it." He said, and Solar nodded. "I'm going to train for now." He said, and started to discuss strategies with his Pokemon.

Later that night…..

Solar got in to his bed after such a long day of training. As he fell asleep, he had the weirdest dream. It was like he was seeing the future.

_The dream._

Everyone had landed in Viridian Forest after flying there on Pepper, Charizard, Latias, and Solar. After Latias and Solar transformed back into their human forms, they walked through the forest. "I can't wait to get through the forest! Pallet Town is just past it!" Ash said, and Axel nodded. "I've never been to Pallet before. I'm looking forward to our visit." He said. Halfway into the forest, something very strange happened. "Well, halfway there, Ash!" Solar said, straightening his hat. Suddenly, a wild Fearow came flying through the trees, and attacked the group. "**It's you! The kid who ruined my life! YOU WILL PAY!**" the Fearow yelled, diving straight for Ash. Solar jumped in surprise, and quickly jumped in front of Ash, deploying a Protect barrier. Solar winced in pain. The Fearow was breaking the shield. But how? Suddenly, the shield exploded, and Solar was sent flying back, hitting a tree in midair. He fell to the ground in pain, and said, "Fearow's rage is too strong!" But just then, the dream faded away. Solar woke up, and saw that everyone else was already awake. '_Huh. Crazy dream._' He thought, before getting into normal clothes and grabbing his bag. Then, everyone walked out the door. "Everyone ready to go?" Axel asked, and Ash nodded. "Yeah! We'd better get walking to Pallet!" He said, earning a mallet to the head by our favorite redhead. "Remember, we're flying to Viridian Forest, and then walking to Pallet from there." Misty said. Solar nodded. "Once we get out of sight of the city, I will transform, Pepper will fly some of you guys, Ash's charizard can help too, and Latias will fly as well I guess." Solar said, and Latias nodded. 'I have no problem with flying. We should get going now, you guys.' Latias telepathized. Once they were far enough from the city, Ash let out Charizard, Solar let out Pepper, Latias transformed, and Solar did too. But for some reason, Ash lost his ability to transform. They decided to investigate later, as they wanted to get to Pallet. Dawn and Brock got on Solar, May and Max got on Ash's Charizard, Misty and Cilan got on Pepper, and Axel and Ash got on Latias, Pikachu riding on her head. (Man I totally forgot about him!) They landed in Viridian Forest. After Latias and Solar transformed back into their human forms, they walked through the forest. "I can't wait to get through the forest! Pallet Town is just past it!" Ash said, and Axel nodded. "I've never been to Pallet before. I'm looking forward to our visit." He said. Halfway into the forest, something very strange happened. "Well, halfway there, Ash!" Solar said, straightening his hat. Suddenly, a wild Fearow came flying through the trees, and attacked the group. "**It's you! The kid who ruined my life! YOU WILL PAY!**" the Fearow yelled, diving straight for Ash. Solar jumped in surprise, and quickly jumped in front of Ash, deploying a Protect barrier. '_Wait! This is exactly what happened in my dream!'_ He thought, wincing in pain. The Fearow was breaking the shield. But how? Suddenly, the shield exploded, and Solar was sent flying back, hitting a tree in midair. He fell to the ground in pain, and said, "Fearow's rage is too strong! Protect won't do a thing!" Solar said, weakly. "Ash, do you know this Fearow?" He asked, and Ash nodded. "I'll tell you about it later, when we aren't trying to be killed!" He said. "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" The yellow mouse shot a burst of electricity, stunning Fearow long enough for Solar to get up. "Pikachu's thunderbolt isn't doing much!" Max said, surprised. Suddenly, a Pidgeot flew right in, and attacked the Fearow. It defeated the Fearow easily, and Fearow flew off. "**And stay away!**" Pidgeot shouted. "Ash? Do you know this Pidgeot?" May asked, and Ash looked at Pidgeot for a minute. "**Ash! You came back! I knew you would!**" She said, and Ash suddenly remembered. "Guys, this is my good friend Pidgeot! I released her to the wild to protect the flock of Pidgey, back when me, Brock, and Misty left to the Orange Islands!" Ash said, but Misty spoke up. "Hey Brock, remember Professor Ivy?" She said, and Brock was suddenly lying on the ground with a dark aura surrounding him. "Don't mention that name!" He said, but Solar decided to ask questions. "What happened with professor I-" Solar started, but was interrupted by Brock. "AAARGH!" He said, making Solar shut up. "But what happened?" Solar asked. "I Don't wanna talk about it!" Brock said, shutting Solar up for the second time. Solar shrugged. "Pidgeot, would you like to come with us?" Ash asked, and Pidgeot nodded. "Awesome!" He said, smiling. He tapped a Pokeball to her neck, and she was caught without any resistance. "All right! Pidgeot has come back!" Ash said, holding her Pokeball in the air. "**Yeah!**" Pikachu said, and Pidgeot was transported to Oak's lab. "Let's get going." May said, and they all ran to Pallet.

"There's the exit!" Ash yelled, but as soon as they reached it, Ash saw a very familiar face. This person had long green hair, wore a black hat with white on the front, a white shirt, gray pants, and Green and white shoes. Ash said, "Whoa! N, what are you doing all the way in Kanto? Weren't you still in Unova?" N shook his head. "I was, but I just decided to go to Kanto for a while. I was visiting Professor Oak's lab, when I heard the Fearow that attacked you, so I ran here." N said. "Speaking of Pokemon, I sense three legendaries with you. Care to explain?" Solar sighed, but Ash answered. "Let's go back in to the forest so we can explain." He said. N complied, and back in the forest they went.

Later…

"What?!" N said, shocked, after Ash told him that he sensed Solar, Axel, and Latias. Ash nodded. "Yeah. That's right." Ash said, looking at the three. "Those three are the legendaries you sensed. Show him, guys." They stood up, and Latias transformed into her normal form first. After that, Axel transformed, and then finally Solar transformed, but his Latios colors changed. He looked like a normal Latios, but instead had a silver triangle and a few extra spikes of hair sticking out of the back of his neck. After showing N, they turned back to normal. Max's eyes were all sparkly after seeing two Latios and a Latias at the same time, and he rushed up to Solar. "Wow! That's amazing! Please tell us how you ended up like that!" Max said, his eyes still sparkling. Solar laughed. "Sorry, but I will explain at Ash's house, okay?" Max sighed. "Okay…" He said. The group then walked back to Pallet.

Later…

Ash knocked on the door to his house. "Mom! We're back!" He said, and Delia opened the door. "You're back!" She said, and Ash ran towards her. "Hi mom!" Ash yelled, about to hug her. "Hi, Pikachu!" Delia said, picking up Pikachu. Ash ran forward and faceplanted into the ground. Everyone, save for Pikachu, Delia, and Ash, sweatdropped. Ash got up, and said, "Hey mom, do you have any snacks or something? I'm hungry." Delia looked at him. "Why of course, Ash. I do!" She said. Ash looked in the Pantry. "Hey! There's nothing in here!" He shouted. Delia smiled. "I said I do have snacks but Mimey has them. He's coming back from the store now!" She said, and Ash faceplanted into the ground. Solar rolled his eyes. "OH! All of you! Come in!" Delia said, and they did. Everyone sat down on the couches and began to chat with each other. Ash finally came back, and sat next to Latias. Pikachu just sat on his head. "Ash, honey, who are these three people?" Delia asked, gesturing to Solar, Latias, and Axel. "Oh! Those are my new friends! This is Solar!" Ash said, and Solar nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum." He said. "And this is Axel!" Axel smiled, and waved. "Okay! But who is this?" Delia asked, pointing to Latias. "Oh that's Tia!" He said, and she waved. Brock stood up. "Hey guys, how about we go see Professor Oak?" He said. Ash nodded. "Great idea! Let's go!" He shouted, bolting out the door with Tia chasing him. Solar chuckled, and walked out the door.

At the lab…

Ash knocked on the door to the lab. "Professor Oak! Are you there?" He yelled, and Oak opened the door. "Well if it isn't Ash! I see you've brought a mob to my lab." Oak said, looking at Solar, Axel, Latias, Brock, Dawn, Cilan, May, Max, and Misty. Ash chuckled. "Can we go see the Pokemon, Professor?" Ash asked. Oak nodded. "Go right ahead." He said, and everyone ran to the Pokemon, but Solar was stopped by Oak. "excuse me, are you Solar?" Oak asked, and he nodded. "Yeah that's me!" Solar replied. "I just wanted to say that all of your Pokemon are here now." Oak said, and Solar ran out to the Pokemon as well. "Hey guys! Let's let our Pokemon play for a while!" Ash said, and Solar smiled. "Good thinking!" He said, taking the Pokeballs off his belt. Solar threw them in the air and said, "Come on out, guys! Playtime!" Everyone else threw their Pokeballs in the air, and all the Pokemon appeared. Solar transformed, and so did Latias and Axel. "**Very cool.**" Solar said, after talking to a lot of the Pokemon. Even Brock's Croagunk seemed interested in the legendaries in front of them. Solar looked at Axel."**So where are my Pokemon?**" Solar asked. Axel pointed a claw. "**Over there!**" He said, pointing to a group of Pokemon. Solar smiled. "**Thanks, Axel.**" He said, before both Latios flew to the Pokemon. Solar transformed again, and shouted, "HEY GUYS! IT'S ME!" immediately, all the Pokemon came charging toward him. Solar sweatdropped at the large group headed towards him, turned around and ran back to Oak's lab. "AAAAAAH!" He yelled, until his Garchomp tackled him. "OW. Garchomp, can you get off of me?" He said, and the dragon got off. "**Sorry. It's just been such a long time since we last saw each other!**" Garchomp said. "I know. I'm glad to see you all." Solar said to his Garchomp, Raichu, Golem, Hitmonchan, Froslass, Scyther, Beedrill, Zweilous, Emolga, Chandelure, Wartortle, Rotom, Empoleon, Gengar, and surprisingly enough, Treecko. Solar sat up, and told them about the Wallace cup. Axel just flew back to Ash and the group. "So guys, there is this competition named the Wallace Cup that will be held in a town called Altomare. The Wallace Cup is a big Pokemon contest, where the first round is the appeals round, where you use certain moves to make an appeal. Then, there's the battle rounds, where you use style and power in a fight for five minutes. Whoever has the most points at the end of the five minutes, advances to another battle round. Got it?" He said, and all the Pokemon nodded. He smiled. "Good."

Done! Sorry this chapter took a while. I've been busy! Until next time!


End file.
